A Big Winchester Family
by warr2654
Summary: With Lisa and Ben settled in to the new house, will the growing family remain safe? The 3 Winchester siblings are back to hunting together and keeping eachother safe while Lisa is holding down the fort. Will Lisa and Ben remain out of the life? Will Dean be able to keep his job away from his little boy as well as Lisa and Ben? May contain spoilers, crude language, and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's a new Dawn**_

**AN: Fourth installment to the Big Brother Winchester series! Thank you for those who continue to come back and read my work! For those of you who are just picking this up, start with _Big Brother Winchester_..keep in mind there may be some spoilers! Hope you all enjoy, tell me what you think-good or bad! **

Lisa and Ben finally convinced Dean to rent out the house in Texas, sell the one in Indiana, and move to sunny San Diego in a slightly larger home then the one in Texas. Since Lisa was more than happy to play house-hold Mom and help out with the now pre-school Justin, Ashley had gone back to hunting with both brothers at her side. She still had visions of what Crowley did to her, but the nightmares were rare and few in-between. When those nightmares did come back, Dean was at her side first, followed by Sam and then Lisa close behind after assuring the kids everything was fine. Hunting had helped Ashley heal more quickly then ever imagined possible, but she missed Justin terribly when she was away from him.

Ashley was sitting in the kitchen just relaxing after a relatively easy vampire case while Lisa was finishing up on dinner and Sam was trying to teach Justin to read…years too early. Ben was out learning how to drive in the Impala with Dean. When the rumble of the engine could be heard, it was clear Sam lost his battle with _There's a Wocket in my Pocket. _

"Sam, can I please go outside with Ben and Dean?" Justin whinnied from the table. He had been stuck with his youngest father guardian for an hour now learning how to pronounce big words Dr. Seuss style and was itching to do anything else.

"Yeah bud, go play" Sam sighed as he closed the Dr. Seuss book and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose that had been broken 10 times too many. The blond version of Dean quickly bolted for the front door with a huge smile on his face- happy to be free from his pushy, no fun guardian.

"Come on Sammy, he's 4" Ashley chuckled from her post on the counter "give the kid a chance to be a kid! I bet Lisa didn't force Ben to sit and read before he started kindergarten."

"Shhhh Ash" Sam playfully scolded his smiling little sister after he had taken a gulp from her lukewarm beer. "What's for dinner, Lis?"

"Chicken alfrado, can you round up the boys? It's almost ready" she answered, shooing the hungry giant away from the pot with a slightly harder then friendly slap on his shoulder and a small grin growing on her dark flawless face.

After dinner was cleaned up, Sam headed upstairs to help Ben with his chemistry homework. Lisa had fallen asleep with her head on Dean's shoulder while he was talking to Bobby about a possible case. "No, we just got back from a case last night. Let us have a damn night to- wait, what did you just say?"

"What is it?" Ashley whispered from where she was curled up in the recliner. She had been dozing under the blanket, but as soon as she heard Dean's voice change pitch and tone she was shot awake and interested in what was being said on the other end by her surrogate father.

"Alright Bobby, you're on speaker" Dean informed the older hunter as he pulled the phone away from his ear and soothed a startled Lisa.

"Bodies drained of all liquid, but later seen walking around like nothing happened."

"Sounds like a ghoul. Where at?" Ashley inquired as she stretched her cramping legs.

"Chula Vista, just a couple miles from ya. How's the big family doin' down there?"

"We are fine, Bobby" Ashley answered pleasently the same time Lisa managed to get out an "awesome".

"Alright, we'll talk to Sam and let you know if we take it" Dean said as he snapped his cell shut after Bobby replied with his pleasantries to Lisa.

Ashley was tired and decided to head up to take a quick shower to give Lisa and Dean some alone times before turning in. She silently undressed and stepped into the now steaming shower was the only place she got it now. "I really just wanted to sleep in my own damn bed, that too much to ask for?" she sighed and slid down to sit on the shower's floor. Her mind had begun to cloud over, letting her know another vision was about to take over. Thankfully a knock broke through and shattered the dark cloud.

"Ash, I gotta pee. Do you mind?" Dean's annoyed voice sounded.

"Right" she croaked "be out in a sec."

"You uh, you good in there?" Dean asked through the now slightly open door.

"I'm fine, Dean" she said shakily, but of course that did nothing to stop her brother from ripping back the curtain and finding her sitting under the water stream with her arms wrapped defensively around her chest. Ashley only sighed in response and let Dean help her up as well as hand her the towel on the counter behind him. Ashley leaned back against the white marble counter top in the master bathroom while Dean turned the hot water off in the shower.

"You have another vision?" he asked when he noticed the faraway look in her hazel eyes. She shook her head, but broke down in front of Dean, who quickly wrapped his marked arms around her wet and shaking form.

"The hell, Ash?" he said pulling her closer to try and warm Ashley up. "Should I go get Lisa?"

"No, I j-just want to spend a week with m-my family a-and in my own bed" she sobbed as Dean led her over to it and struggled to turn down the sheet without letting go of Ashley.

"Alright, we stay home, say Justin has this thing at school. Just rest, okay?"

Ashley nodded and laid back on to the bed, still in a towel, while Dean called Bobby back.

* * *

Ashley fell asleep still wrapped in the damp towel, so Dean quickly dressed his little sister like he used to when she was a toddler and John would leave on hunting trips and moved her up to the pillows. He told Bobby the truth that Ash wasn't ready and was still recovering.

"Sure boy" Bobby had said "you take care of her. Do me a favor and bring the kids up soon."

Dean promised to do so and settled in next to Ashley. As soon as Dean had gotten comfortable, Ashley slid into his side and buried her face into his side. "Ah, come here Ash" he chuckled as he wrapped an arm behind her back.

Dean woke up to Ashley's deep breath against his side and little snores escaping her slightly open mouth. It was time for the boys to wake up for school, but Ashley looked too happy to be disturbed , so instead he got up to get the boys ready, then once they were dropped off he would get Ashley thrown into a workout to get the stress out and make sure another vision wouldn't sneak up on them like this last one did.

"Hey Dean, Aunt Ash okay?" Ben asked once Dean woke him up.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz Uncle Sam wasn't focusing on chem last night. He only does that when something's up with one of you two, even if he doesn't know it yet."

Dean sighed, he knew it was only a matter of time until Ashley had another breakdown and showed Ben he was lying. "I won't be able to take you driving today, sorry." Dean admitted "She had another vision last night, so I'm going to get her working out to try and get the ideas out of her head."

"Its fine" Ben shrugged "I'll get Justin up. I'll wake you 10 minutes before we have to leave if you wanna go back to sleep- you look like crap."

Dean nodded his thanks with a small chuckle then collapsed back in bed for a few more minutes of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Apprentice

_**Apprentice**_

**AN: Contains crude language! Hope you all enjoy, please please tell me what you think-good or bad!**

Sam came home from picking the boys up from school and saw Dean and Ashley still taking swings at the punching bag in the open garage. His siblings had been going at it for hours now, so naturally they were getting sloppy and lacking proper form. Ashley was better off then Dean was however, as his arms were getting droopy and his fists starting to loosen out of the proper punching form.

"Sammy, I wanna play with Dean and Assie" Justin said once he climbed out of the back of the Impala., breaking Sam's careful observation of his sibling's movements.

"Go watch, but don't get in the way" Sam said as he closed the car door behind the excited four year old. Dean was trying to get his sister to snap out of the funk she got into last night, but he was pushing himself too hard in the meantime and was running the risk of injuring himself.

"Dean!" Sam hollered as he removed his shirt "Swap out; I wanna take a couple swings at her!" Sam saw the quick smile on Dean's face as he ducked into the house to change shoes and pants.

"Fair enough," Dean sighed when his brother came back out and stuck his hands out to be wrapped "it's getting hard to keep up with her." Dean was happy to be given a reprieve, so he quickly wrapped Sam's callused hands before toweling off his sweat soaked face and neck. Ashley was still distracted and could use more work, but he was at his breaking point

"Good?" Sam asked, extending his freshly wrapped fists in offering.

"Good!" Ashley snapped as she slammed her own into Sam's, signaling the match was now underway. She moved around him and watched his dark green eyes carefully, hoping they would reveal something to her on what he was planning on doing. When they didn't, she sent a quick jab to Sam's gut, but was blocked and punched right in her jaw.

"Hands up, Ash" Dean coached with Justin balancing on his sweaty knee. With her exhaustion, Ashley had dropped her hands earning her a punch that if hard enough could easily knock her out on a hunt, endangering anyone with her as well.

Ashley did as was told, and served a double jab to Sam's cheek. The double jab stunned Sam and gave her the chance to get in close, ending the match.

"Yay, Assie!" Justin cheered as he ran up to hug Ashley's legs. "Sam and Dean now!"

"Yeah?" Sam shrugged towards his older brother only slightly out of breath.

"Why not" Dean said standing up. "Wanna wrap me?" he asked Ben, who was standing behind the shirtless Dean watching everything happening between the siblings in the garage.

Ben looked up at Dean terrified "Y-you sure?"

"Yeah but, Ash'll help" he winked down at his adopted boy as a sign of reassurance. Dean was finally wrapped and ready to go hard at his brother. "Good?" he growled.

"Good!" Sam spat bumping fists and started the match. A second later Dean was throwing punches, while Sam blocked each one. He twisted and threw Dean off balance just long enough to get two jabs to his side. After a couple more hard hits on both ends, Lisa stuck her head into the musty garage and called for dinner.

"Truce" Dean panted as he held out his now bruised hands to Sam, who reciprocated the offering with a pat on the shoulder as he turned back towards Ashley to get some water and a towel.

"I wanna learn!" Justin said pulling on Dean's loose shorts while he was quikcly taking off the strappings around his fists.

"When you're bigger, bud" he said pulling the kid into his leg with a small chuckle and a smile bright enough to light the whole room.

"You three Winchesters, wash up and put shirts on! Act like normal people for one" Lisa shouted in her best Mom voice.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Dean asked flopping back on the bed.

"Much thanks Dean" she said as she finished toweling dry her long blond hair. "I uh, I got a question for you."

"What's up?" he yawned, starting to really feel the exhaustion set into his muscles as well as bones.

"Wanna go to Chula Vista tomorrow?"

"You serious?" Dean said with a grin, using his last bit of energy to raise his head from the pillow to look at his baby sister. He was extremely happy to hear that his plan to spend the day working out her anxiety fixed any imbalance in her brain...even if temporary.

"Leave once Justin goes to school, get back soon after he gets home. The ghouls are only 20 minutes away."

Dean smiled at the notion that he got his tough sister back, again, even if it did cost him six hours of slugging her. "Go tell Sam, I'll call Bobby."

* * *

Ashley moaned, alerting the others she was waking up. Her hands were tied up above her head and her feet were still on the ground. Something was digging into her back while a slow, warm stream of sticky fluid was rolling down her arm. She let out another moan when she realized what was happening and why she had a huge headache right now.

"You let her the fuck go!" Dean yelled out to their captures.

"Are you okay?" Sam whispered somewhere near her.

"Sammy" Ashley sighed opening her eyes "guess I shouldn't have given him lip, huh?" she managed out before passing back out and allowing the darkness to cloud her vision one more time.

"Dammit" Sam yelled knocking his head back into the fence, but he continued to slowly cut his bound hands free. Dean was distracting them so Sam could possibly save their sister from losing even more precious blood. "You funky bastards are killing her!" Sam said using the word to tell Dean he was free and to start working on his own ropes.

The ghouls walked over to Sam and started smelling and licking him while Dean easily sliced through his binds and lunged at the female ghoul, quickly slicing off her head. Sam slammed the male ghoul back towards Dean while he began to tend to his sister. Dean's grunts as well as Sam's voice calling her name brought Ashley back to consciousness.

"Sammy" she mumbled once she was in her brother's arms "I'm cold."

"I know Ash, but you stay here with me, okay?"

Dean finally finished with his second ghoul and made a dash for the Impala, so as not to waste the little time Ashley had.

"But I'm tired, Sammy" Ashley said with a fading voice as more blood started to flow out of her arm since it was now down below her heart.

"I know, but you need to stay right here, got it?" Sam barked harshly in an attempt to get Ashley's attention back to the present.

Dean could hear the fear in Sam's voice, so it was his turn to keep Ashley calm. "Sam call Lisa and tell her to get Justin out of the house and have Ben set up the First Aid kit" he said over his shoulder. "Ash, you're going to be okay, just keep talking to me!" he urged. "Why'd you pick Justin?"

"Cuz" Ashley started weakly "Cuz he looks like a c-combo of a-all of us when we were kids."

Dean smiled, she was right "Yeah, Justin's got your hair, Sam's build and expressions, and he's got my-"

"He's got your eyes, lips, and freckles" Ashley finished for Dean.

"Think he'll get as big as me?" Sam smirked down at his sister's face once he finished with his phone call.

"You, he's growing just like you did" Dean smiled as he pulled up to their door. "Ready Ash?"

"Yeah" she whimpered as she was moved into Dean's arms once the car stopped moving and her door was ripped open.

"Ben, come here! We need your hands" Dean bellowed as Sam spread out and sterilized what they would need from the supplies Ben gathered up.

"What do I do" Ben asked when he saw Sam rip Ashley's shirt open.

"Keep her head steady and don't let her go to sleep" Dean instructed as he poured half a shot of vodka on her neck and earned a loud scream. Sam had already started on the gash in her side and stuffed rags on her wrist, which Ashley was holding down herself.

"Ben" she cringed, knowing he was terrified and unable to think of something to say to keep her talking "tell me about high school, any girls?" she was screaming on the inside, but keep a strong face for the boys, especially Ben.

"Uh, there's one" Ben said as he put his hands on either side of her sweating head.

"W-what's he-her name?" Ashley said fading and closing her eyes. Ben was sure if his hands weren't there, Ashley's head would have lulled to one side.

"Dean!" Ben screamed, scared that she was dying.

"She's got a concussion, wake her up!" Dean barked as he held still while Ben shook her head. "Won't work, slap her Ben" Dean instructed.

Ben hesitated, not wanting to hurt the pale woman. "Do it" Sam urged, since neither man could as both their hands were full with needles and strings. The loud crack of hand to face contact was deafening, but it had worked.

"Ash, don't leave me" Ben said, mimicking what he had heard Dean say to his mother the time Lisa got possessed.

"Promise dude" Ashley whispered. Ben kept talking to his aunt through Sam stitching up Ashley's side.

* * *

Dean and Sam moved Ashley up to the bedroom to let her rest, until that is she would have to be woken up in a couple hours. Ben was still standing in the kitchen, rooted to the spot where he had to stand to help Ashley. Dean walked in and saw the hurt look on Ben's face and knew the kid needed to be reassured. "You did good, Ben. She would have been more hurt if you didn't slap her" he said giving him a squeeze on the shoulder. "Wanna go meet your Mom and Justin for dinner?"

"No, I'm okay. Is it cool if I go sit with Aunt Ash?"

"Yeah, wake her up at 10 and ask her for her name, birthday, and then what happened" Dean smiled. "Come get me or Sam if she says something weird..other than ghouls."

"Okay, Dean."

Dean nodded, grabbed a beer out of the fridge, and went to stretch out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Dreams

_**Bad Dreams**_

Dean was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and listening to Ashley's very soft breaths next to him. She and Sam used to be his whole life, now he saw Ashley's whole life was him, Sam, and Justin. He felt bad for leaving his sister at Bobby's when Sam died, but knew she had moved past it even if he hadn't. "Never again, Ash. I am part of this family and I'm gonna stay in it" he whispered not looking away from the popcorn ceiling. He very rarely would stare at the room's ceiling in fear that he would see someone he loved pinned to it and bleeding, but the two woman he cared most for were safe in the house with him and there was no way any demon was getting in tot eh house. They had warded the new house more so then any other house they owned or stayed in. Under the stucko there were iron wards, on top of the stucko there were clear sigils painted and sealed with a clear top coat. There was salt mixed in with the concert that was around their house. Under each rug and each floor inside the home was a painted trap, surrounded by a line of salt. Each wall and ceiling had more sigils, wards, and traps painted on them in a transparent paint. "No one is gonna break this family up" Dean whispered out to the darkness as he continued to stare at the popcorn roof.

Little did Dean know that Ben had walked in, along with Justin and heard everything he said to himself.

"Dean" Ben whispered, trying not to startle the already on edge hunter "Dean I think we have a problem."

"Whoa, what? How long have you been there?" Dean said trying to free his arm from Ashley without waking her up and uncleanch his tightened fist from his knife that lived under his pillow.

"Justin came to my room after a dream" Ben said pushing the sniffling kid towards Dean.

"What is it, Justin?" Dean whispered as he swung his legs over the bed and tried to rub the last bit of relaxation out of his eyes.

"A man with red eyes and a weird voice said he wanted Mommy with him and that she didn't really love me, th-that she already left me once" Justin cried into Dean's legs.

"Alright Tiger, its okay. You know that's not true" Dean said scooping the child into his lap and trying to calm him down as much as he could "see, she's right here" he whispered and pointed over his shoulder. Justin took a good look at his blond guardian, she was sleeping on her right side, legs curled up to her chest, and an arm bent under her head while the other was resting on her side. The boy nodded into Dean's bare chest, but he kept crying. He had to show Justin that Ashley did love him and not Crowley. "Alright bud, go with Ben, get some warm milk then come back up. I'll talk to Mom" Dean said both to Justin and Ben.

"Okay, Daddy" Justin sniffed as he took Ben's hand.

_I'm going to kill Crowley, again_ Dean thought to himself as he shook Ashley's shoulder rougher than he intended.

"What?" she yelled as she reached under her pillow and grabbed the revolver she had stashed under her pillow.

"Relax, its Justin. He's a little spooked though" Dean answered in a calmer voice so he didn't get shot.

"What happened?" she said putting her gun back down on the mattress.

"Crowley happened" Dean barked "He got into Justin's head and told him you didn't love him and were going to leave him again, or some shit like that."

Ashley was stunned at what Dean just said. "Where's Justin now?" she said on the verge of yelling and getting Castiel to come down here with his feathery ass, but Dean quickly interrupted her silent prayer.

"He's with Ben, getting some warm milk. He's gonna come back up in a sec."

Almost on cue, Ben knocked on the door and led a puffy eyed Justin over to Dean and handed the Sippy cup to Ashley.

"Hey bud, Ash is up and wants to talk" Dean whispered. "Do you want to talk to her?"

Justin only nodded and allowed Dean to pick him up and put him on the bed in between his two groggy gardians.

"Baby boy, come here" Ashley sighed. At first, Justin didn't move, but when he saw her eyes start to get glassy he crawled over and wedged himself into the nook of her arm like he was a baby again. "Want your milk?" she asked handing the Sippy cup to Justin, who started to sip on the top.

"Listen bud, Dean told me about your bad dream. You know I love you, right?"

"But the man said you didn't" Justin whined. It hurt that he trusted that red eyed son of a bitch more than Ashley's word right now.

"And that man is a bad guy" she said carefully so as to scare him anymore than he already was "he doesn't tell the truth."

"But Dean does and so do you and Sammy" Justin yawned into Ashley's chest.

"Yeah we do, baby" Ashley said taking the Sippy cup from his hand "Go back to sleep, I won't let him come back" she said as she settled back down next to the dozing Dean. Ashley scooted closer to her brother and put her back against his side as Justin snuggled his face into her stomach, thankfully avoiding the gash lower down on her stomach. Dean sleepily rolled onto his side and spooned his baby sister.

"Oh shit. Sorry!" Dean said realizing what he just did and throwing himself as far away from his sister as possible.

"You're fine Dean, you've done it before" she yawned as she settled back down to sleep and closed her heavy eyes.

"I did?" he squeaked, clearly surprised to hear that. He never spooned any girl no matter how much he knew them, especially his own sister- that was even worse.

"Mmhm, good night Dean" she said as her eyes closed.

* * *

Justin was still asleep when Ashley woke up from a jolt. Ashley was having a life like dream of running away from a possessed scarecrow when she suddenly tripped over a rock and landed hard on her knees. As Ashley came deeper in reality she realized that scarecrow chasing her looked exactly like the one she once hunted with Dean when Sammy took off in chase of John and that the warm breath she could feel on her ear was from Dean with his face buried in her hair. Dean only did this if he had a rough night and didn't sleep well; now she was sandwiched between her son and her eldest brother, comforting both from a night riddled with bad dreams. Ashley shifted her weight back towards Dean to try and wake him causally without disturbing Justin, who was still pressed into her stomach. Unfortunately Dean didn't wake up, only shifted his face closer to the base of her neck.

Since Ashley had no other choice but to stay in bed, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to a shallow sleep until someone woke up. Within a couple blissful minutes, Dean started to stir and dug Ashley out of her nap.

"Hey" Dean whispered, checking to see if Ashley was up yet.

"Hey" she breathed out "what was wrong?" Dean knew what she was referring to and put his hand on the dip of her waist "Once Tiger gets up."

Ashley only nodded and put her head back down on the pillow "What are we going to do about Crowley?"

"I'm going to go tell Sam what happened and see if he can dig up something to keep Crowley out of Justin's head."

Ashley nodded against the pillow again and looked down at the blond boy who started to stir against her stomach.

"Morning Tiger" she said stopping Dean from his advance toward the door to leave the room. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, can I have pancakes, please?"

"Sure bud, meet you down there" she said getting up. Ashley envied how Justin was able to just forget last night. She wished she could just push the bad thoughts out of her head that easy, but she wasn't as innocent as he was-she saw the truth in those bad dreams and irrational fears. To Justin this was just a dream, but to her, Dean, and Sam this was a threat!

**AN: Whoa, what's going to happen to Justin? Keep reading and keep telling me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4: Cry for Help

_**Cry for help**_

Ashley was barely down the stairs when she felt her whole world suddenly spin. Her legs turned to jello, the room began to revolve faster than a New York revolving door, and the only way to keep herself from falling onto her ass was to lean heavily against the sturdy wall and reach for the cool banister. Apparently she wasn't as healed up as she originally thought and Ben was the only one around to see Ashley almost miss a step.

"What can I do to help?" Ben whispered as he ran up the stairs to meet her.

"Thanks bud" she said spinning him around and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Is it your head?" Ben asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah and the fact I only have some of my red stuff left" Ashley sighed once she was on the last step. Nobody else was down here and surprisingly Ben was- he was usually the last one to wake up. "Where's your Mom?" she asked into her hands.

"Upstairs, she has a headache. Said something about a migraine and seeing and hearing things. Bobby called though, said he got a job for you three."

Ashley was still sitting on the bottom step with Ben standing in front of her. Once Ben said Bobby called, Ashley was interested in the case and why Ben suddenly grew so attached to her. She wanted desperately to get out of the house this week, and perhaps depending on the case, she could beg her brothers to let her come along. "Did he say what it was?"

"Yeah, a vengeful spirit, said he didn't think it was a poltergeist yet" Ben explained.

_Thank the heavens! Maybe I can get out this week!_ "So, did you ever want to hunt?" Ashley said as she stood up to begin making the batter. Ben hadn't responded yet, and just stared down at his bare feet on the soft carpet. Secretly, ever since that Changeling case, Ben had wanted to go hunt something else alongside Dean. But what would his mom and hero say? They would probably be very upset that he didn't go to college and do something meaningful with his life. But this was meaningful, and plus what could they really say? Dean pulled Sam out of college and back into the life when their Dad went missing, AShley and Dean barely have a GED, and his mother had never completed college.

"Yeah, I do" Ben finally squeaked out "but what about Mom and Dean?"

Ashley chuckled at the fact that Ben was worried about Dean not letting Ben go on a hunt if that's what he wanted. Of course Dean wouldn't want him to give up his family and school, but he would say being aware and prepared is a good thing. "Your mom is who we gotta convince, not Dean" she chuckled as she poured the batter into the pan and placed the blueberry and chocolate chip mixture she just threw together on top.

"Not Dean, what?" Dean said as he ran down the stairs and wrapped Ben in a quick head lock and rustled his hair.

"That you'd have a problem with Ben going on a hunt" Ashley said, snapping Dean's attention and pulling him towards her with the bombshell she just threw at him. Ashley laughed at Dean's childish mood while he stuffed a mouthful of blueberries into his mouth as he thought.

"Bobby called and said this one was a vengeful spirit, but not a poltergeist yet, whatever that is" Ben said "can I go? Please?" Ben whined as he watched Dean's face for a sign that he was alright with this.

"You're nowhere close to being ready" Dean said putting an arm around his sister's thin shoulders.

"But Dean" Ben started, sounding like a pleading little boy.

"No, never said no" Dean said ruffling Ben's brown hair and a mischievous grin "we got three months till summer break. Work with Ash on weekends and when you got free time. I'll work on your Mom" Dean said ducking out to announce breakfast was ready.

"Damn" Ashley sighed "I think I softened him up. Should have stayed with Sam."

Ben smiled up at Ashley, who only shrugged with a hint of mischief on her face and a twinkle in her hazel eyes. She never expected Dean to say no, but at the same time, she expected him to think about it and require convincing. Ben was practically his kid, and Dean was always upset with John with how the three Winchesters were raised, but whatever Dean's logic was this time, Ben was happy with it.

Ashley was upset she couldn't go on this hunt, but Lisa's headache had only gotten worse and the boys needed to go to school. Before Sam left with Dean on the hunt, he gave Ashley a spell that should keep Crowley out of Justin's mind, with the least amount of side effects if you will. All she would need was some lamb blood, herbs, and essence of the subject. Since Ben had to be trained in 3 months, Ashley grabbed the ingredients after she dropped the boys off at school and vowed to do it while Ben and Justin slept that night. She was excited to be given a reason to use her skills, even if the boys did not approve of her Wiccan practices. They were afraid she would go down the black magic path just like all witches they ever hunted did. But Ashley had two brothers, a serrogate father, and now two kids to keep her in check. Because of her practices, Ashley was much better at spells and rituals then eother Sam or Dean, so they appreciated everything she did while keeping a careful eye on her.

When she picked the boys up, she would give Ben an hour or two for his homework, then go for a run and toss in some fighting. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam calling her phone and the loud shrill that it produced. "Yeah, what's up?" she answered the call.

"We are screwed, it wasn't just a spirit! We need help, bad. We are totally screwed ad backed into the corner. Get here, now!"

"What happened, Sammy?" she barked feeling her heart rate rise.

"Demon show down. Dean got sliced, he's fine but we need-I need help. They were everywhere and once we ganked the spirit i guess it tripped the demon alarm and told them we were here."

Ashley sighed into the phone as she sped towards the high school to pick Ben up almost 2 hours early. "Alright, let me get the boys. Where are you?"

"I'll text you the coordinates. Get here, now!"

Ash hung up the phone right as she pulled up to the public high school next to Justin's elementary school. She texted Ben saying to get out here now and that he was going to get a crash course on demon protection on the way to pick up Justin.

**AN: Please tell me what you think, it's how I judge what I should change/fix/add in the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Orphan Braeden

_**Orphan Braeden**_

It took Ashley only an hour to get up to Anaheim instead of the usual two with how she was pushing her poor Mustang's capabilities and expertly maneuvering around La's traffic. Ashley quickly told Ben what to do to guard the house and Justin while she was gone. She also explained to him once he was done with his homework to translate the spell to English as a test of Latin, even if he hadn't been taught yet. "Just as much as you can figure out, okay bud?" Ashley quickly explained as she rushed to gather some clothes and toiletries around the house. Justin was excited to be left home with his big brother and promised he would be good as Ashley closed the salt soaked wood door to the house.

Ashley followed Sam's instructions to the motel and ran right up to the third floor where her brothers were staying, not caring about the tugging of her shirt on the tender area tied closed with a thick black thread. "Sam come on! Open up, I think I pulled my stitches" she barked as soon as she body slammed into the door. Dean was passed out on the bed with a jagged line on his side. "He okay?" she asked, flinging herself at the bruised giant in front of her and wrapping her arms around his neck. She instinctively buried her nose into the hallowed space between his neck and shoulder and drank in the sweaty smell that made her brother who he was. This smell was often her comfort blanket when John went out on hunts and Dean was already asleep for the night, being as Sam and herself never had a security blanket.

"Yeah, just not much help right now. We got the spirit, but demons are coming right for us" he gestured to the information he put together. It seemed the spririt had kept the demons at bay for a while, and now that it was killed and it was the Winchesters to do it, the demons were on the prowl and they weren't going to play fair.

"Alright, these sons of bitches, where are they?" Ashley growled as she examined the board of information.

"Uh, abandoned house 2 miles down."

"Alright" she sighed "let's go take care of this now. Lisa's still sick and I gotta get back to check on the boys since Dean is okay."

* * *

While Sam drove down to the house, Ashley called to check in with Ben and to see how Justin was doing. She had a scary thought that with Lisa upstairs sick, they were running around making a huge mess and eating way too much sugar. Thankfully she was wrong, and Ben was just curious about what was going on up there. "Dean's fine. How's your Mom doing?"

"She got up for a bit, but then went back to bed. I'm worried Aunt Ash, she mumbled something about Crowley when she started heading back to bed, I don't know exactly what she said though."

Ashley quickly assured Ben everything would be fine and that she would be back late tonight "so make sure Justin is in bed and fed before I get there. Give him some Spaghettios and apple juice for dinner please, thanks" she mumbled as she hung up.

Sam could tell by the way her face fell when Ashley asked about Lisa that something was wrong; unfortunately they were here, so he would have to ask later.

"You stay behind me, just watch my back" Sam ordered "you're snot un-stitched yet."

"Got it," Ashley said slightly distracted as she loaded up her pockets with salt rounds and Dean's sawed off "what's the plan?"

* * *

Sam was able to wade through all the demons with only a couple saves from his sister when he got cornered and ganged up on. Even with her stitches, Ashley was able to jump in and hack at the black eyed demons trying to turn Sam's knife on himself. On the drive back to the motel, Ashley broke it down for Sam in hopes to get some advice on how to help Lisa and prove to Ben is Mother will be just fine.

"Ash uh, Crowley's killing her" Sam sighed. "He's torturing her from inside her own head. Probably putting images in of what Dean did in hell or-or what he could do to Ben. She isn't going to be okay, she probably only has a couple days left-if that is what she was mumbling."

"What? No, I did this. I let this happen to her" Ashley sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault, Ash" Sam comforted his sister with one arm as he drove. He had opened up his right side to allow her to slide in, but she stayed rooted in her spot and only placed a head on his right leg. "But we are going to take care of Ben. After school take Ben to get the tattoo, do the spell for Justin and get the papers for an adoption. I'll tell Dean what's going on and get him home soon to say goodbye, and fill out the paperwork so it'll go easier."

"Guess it's a good thing you went to school, or we'd really be screwed with all this legal crap" she sniffled. "I'll tell you when I get home."

"I'll tell Dean what's going on" Sam said again against Ashley's head while she hugged him.

Back in the midnight blue Mustang, Ashley dialed Ben to tell him she was on the way back and o give him a quick overview of how the case went and why things happened the way they did.

"What about school tomorrow?" Ben asked confused yet still excited that he may be playing hooky.

"You're playing hooky. Justin'll still go, he in bed?"

Ben told Ashley he was and let her go back to driving. How the hell was she going to tell Ben his mother was being tortured by Crowley? This was her fault, and now because of her, Ben was going to be an orphan tossed into the life and driven by revenge same as her and her brothers were. This was not a life any kid should have, but it seemed to be the curse that followed the Winchesters ever since that yellow-eyed demon popped into their Mom's life and killed their father.

"God, what did I do to this family?" she sighed feeling the tears prick her eyes as she saw Ben's light was still on in the house. Thankfully she pulled into the driveway right as they started to spill, being as her vision was completely blurred. Since her voice wouldn't hold up right now, she texted Sam instead, then headed into the house to face the dreaded task of telling a young boy his mother only had maybe a couple months left to live. "Ben" she called out "need your help." Her voice had cracked slightly and she prayed that Ben didn't hear the small inflection in her usually strong and confident voice.

Ben came padding down the stairs and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What's up Auntie? You said everything was okay with Dean." _Guess I wasn't so lucky there, kid knows me better than I thought_.

"Uh, gotta do a spell and I need you to watch" she winked with a forced smile.

"Sure this the one for Justin?" Ben asked leaning against the table as Ashley began to pull all the herbs needed out of her locked cabinet in the kitchen.

"Yup, lamb's blood, amber, angelica, and rue."

"What do they do?"

"Protection against evil and the evil's eye" she smiled at the boy before chanting in Latin. The mixture began to boil, so Ashley tossed in the last ingredient. The blond hairs sent up a purple flame with gold smoke. "There" she sighed "one saved."

"What do you mean one?"

Ashley kicked herself for letting that slip out. "Sorry bud, take a seat" she said kicking a chair out next to where she was standing. "Your Mom uh- well there is no easy way to say this or hear it, but Crowley's torturing her in her skull. She's not gonna make it. I was hoping it was just a migraine, but when you said she mumbled something about Crowley, she was probably talking to someone and he was what they were talking about. There isn't anything we can do for her, Castiel can't even help now." Ashley said around her tears. She tried to keep them at bay until she finished, but unfortunately they weren't listening. She was expecting Ben to take a swing at her, instead he ran to her and sobbed into her chest, pressing against the tender spot on her bleeding abdomen.

Ben had been spared the details, but she still expected to be the last person he wanted as comfort. Dean would be the one who could best help him, but then again Dean was kind of laid up at the moment himself and she was the closest thing to him at Ben's disposal. "Am I next?" he mumbled as he wiped the tears away from his brown eyes- exactly like his mother's.

"You're getting a tattoo tomorrow, then getting pulled out of school. You're gonna need to be trained full time, Sam'll do the work to get you adopted and work out her will since he's the closest to a lawyer we can afford. We're going take care of you, Ben. You won't be next, no one will be next! Not over my dead body!"

Ben nodded and wiped his runny nose onto his hand. "I'm going upstairs to stay with my Mom for the night."

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me" she sighed.

**AN: Sorry, I know hard on the feels. Please share with me your reactions! Review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6: Car Ride

_**Car Ride**_

To say Ben was shaken up would be an understatement. Not long after Sam and Dean got back from Anaheim Lisa woke up for just long enough to sign the Winchesters as Ben's legal guardians, and then died in Dean's arms with Ben lying next to her. She had only a few moments of clarity without being tortured by Crowley, with which she quickly shared why the King of Hell wanted to do with the Winchesters- but would the plan work?

Ashley stood in between her two big brothers with Ben leaning his back into Ashley's chest. They agreed to give Lisa a hunter's funeral on the beach- as she wished once upon a time. Ben still hadn't said a word, but he had stopped distancing himself from everyone else once he was sure his mother was finally at peace and out of reach from Crowley. Ashley wasn't happy that this is how Ben would get thrown into the life, but at least he was focused on the final outcome and wanted to rid the world of any evil force just as much as John Winchester once wanted. For three hours every day, Ben would train with Ashley then shoot with Dean, and finally either get home schooled, or the logistics of hunting and lore with Sam. After a couple months of training, Dean decided to take Ben on his first salt and burn with him and Ashley while Sam held down the fort.

Dean and Ashley were laying in bed the night before, still awake just silent. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ashley whispered into Dean's chest breaking the quiet.

"No, I'm not" he admitted, rubbing Ashley's back "but we are all he's got now. So we gotta make sure he knows how to take care of himself and his family."

"Does this mean Justin's gonna get in too?" she choked out, allowing tears to trickle down on Dean's white tank top.

"Hope not" he admitted. Dean rolled over to face his sister with tears in his own eyes once he realized that was a crappy response. "I don't know, Ash. But I sure as hell hope not" he fixed his previous statement. His hazel eyes were glistening wet, but Dean made sure to stay strong and not allow a single one to slide down his lightly freckled cheeks. He had to be the one to comfort Ashley now, he can't go scarring her with his own emotions- they were always to be locked up and kept in cage he called his heart. No one was allowed in and no one was allowed to peek into how he really felt, and he was getting dangerously close to letting Ashley peek in right now.

Ashley nodded into Dean's tight chest and closed her eyes to the shakes coming from Dean's strong body. The shakes were him trying to close the door against the strong onset of emotions trying to rear their ugly head, and she was never allowed to see that. Both of them must have fallen asleep sometime soon after, because next thing she knew Ben was trying to wake her up by gently nudging her shoulder and whispering her name loudly.

"Yeah, bud?" Dean grumbled instead of Ashley, who only stuffed her had under the pillow and next to the cold metal of her revolver in an attempt to get far away from the noise.

"I uh, when are we gonna head out?" he whispered so as not to bother Ashley anymore. Her grunts were short and loud, showing Ben she wanted to be left alone and able to sleep as long as possible.

"Right, in an hour, go load up the Impala. I'll be down in a sec." Dean said as he rubbed Ashley's back to get her up. "We leave in an hour, Killer."

"Yes-sir" she slurred as she rolled onto her back, eyes still closed and mind still dancing around in semi-dreamland.

"Come on, sleep in the car. Ben'll drive first shift" Dean ordered this time "you had a rough night."

"Alright" Ashley said finally getting out of bed, after Dean tore the covers off her. She swung a bare leg off the edge of the bed, and quickly sent the other over after the leader. Her feet clenched in the cold, but she had grown up used to waking up in the cold on a hard floor. Once both feet were firmly planted on the ground, Ashley cracked open an eye and saw Dean grabbing his leather hunting jacket out of the closet as well as her mauve Carhartt jacket. _It's time to hit the road again_ Ashley thought to herself as she peeled off the boy shorts she was wearing and put on a pair of tattered boot cut jeans that perfectly hugged her thighs and hips. "Ready when you are" she yawned.

* * *

Ben drove to Seattle while both his guardians slept around him. Dean was passed out on the passenger side of his car while Ashley was curled up on the backseat facing her older brother. It had been a couple months since Crowley killed Ben's mother and in that time he had grown closer to the younger Winchesters and became a hunter. This was his first hunt and Ben was determined to show Sam, Dean, and Ashley he was ready for more than just a _simple _salt and burn.

"Ben" Ashley groaned from the backseat "you're going too fast buddy. Slow down or pull over" she instructed still half asleep from her position in the backseat.

"My butt is numb, can I switch out?"

"Yeah, pull over up at the next Gas-n-sip."

Ben looked over at Dean, who was softly snoring next to him then back at Ashley, who was curled back up facing the seat's backrest now. This was his family now: a little brother, two dads, one mom, and a drunken grandfather. What more could a kid want?

As soon as the car stopped, Ashley rolled back over and sat up, as if she never went back to sleep. "Can you grab me a blue monster and put 30 on the pump?"

"Yeah, going to hit up the bathroom, too."

"Sure" Ashley said, giving Ben a one armed hug as he walked by. As soon as the boy left to the mini-mart, Ashley kicked off her shoes again and settled into the seat behind the black Impala's steering wheel to finish the last leg of their ride up the California and Oregon coast.

Ben got back in the car right as Ashley topped of the tank and started the car up. Ashley still looked like crap, but she assured Ben was better to drive then Dean was at the moment.

"Hey listen, this hunt" she started "if we say run, you haul ass. Got it?"

"Yeah Ash, I got it. Meet back at the motel and call Sam if you don't show up or call within an hour."

"You got this, kid" Dean grumbled as he took a sip from the monster she had been nursing.

"When did you wake up?" Ashley squeaked, surprised that Dean had waken up without her even noticing.

Dean only looked over at Ashley while Ben laughed from the back when he caught sight of Ashley's shocked face and the squeak she managed out. It was good that he was laughing again. "Hey guys" he said catching his breath "since we still have a couple hours to go, can you tell me about your uh, time in Hell" Ben dared.

Ashley looked up at Ben in the rear-view mirror, then over at Dean, giving him a small nod. "Sure, but uh know it's going to be real heard to hear." _And maybe harder to tell_ she thought to herself as she gave Dean a pleading look.

"I'm ready, as long as you two are game" Ben shrugged.

Dean went first and then told Ben the unedited version of Sam's experience before Ashley began hers and how she met Jesus.

**AN: Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Sorry this one took me so long. I'm out of town for a couple days, I'll try to post another while I'm out, but no promises. In the meantime tell me what you think, ask questions, make guesses as to what will happen next, tell me your life stories, ANYTHING! I'm itching to hear from you and what you all think! **


	7. Chapter 7: Boy's first

_**Boy's First Car Ride**_

**POV CHANGE! Mind the section titles, enjoy and tell me what you think in a review!**

Ben's head was swimming with what he heard. He never knew Dean could get so broken up about something. Yeah he expected Dean to have a hard time with going to Hell, but to hear that he gave in and tortured souls and started the whole apocalypse wasn't something he expected toever hear. That was the one fact left out of his yearly phone call update simply because it was a known fact that Dean was his idol simply due to the fact that he was so strong. But how could a hero do something like that? Ashley, he just felt bad for.!She was so strong and yet crumbled as soon as she started with how _that_ angel sent her down with almost a snap of his fingers. Dean ended up having to finish the story for his sister because her voice became too shaky to continue and understand clearly.

"Jeez, I'm sorry guys" Ben sighed "I-I didn't mean to stir up bad emotions."

Ashley had just pulled into the first motel and put the car in park when she sniffled back the last big of clear mucus threatening to spill out of her slightly freckled nose. "Ben, don't feel bad. It's good to talk about these things" she explained. "I'll uh, I'll go get us a room for tonight while you two wait here."

Dean slid across the bench seat and positioned himself behind the wheel once the driver's side door was closed and waited for Ashley to come out of the office with a room key in hand. Dean expertly and smoothly steered the long car right into the spot closest to the stairs as Ashley began climbed them as quickly as her stiff legs would allow.

"Awesome" Dean said, unhappy to be put on a floor other than ground level "well how about you unload and do some research. I'll go get some grub for us."

"Sure" Ben sighed as he grabbed two bags from the trunk.

"I want a salad!" Ashley hollered down from the second floor after opening the door and leaning over the banister. "And sorry, they didn't have anything ont he ground floor, not even a smoking room king."

"Sure thing, rabbit" Dean sneered up at his sister before peeling out of the small parking lot.

* * *

Ashley was first to fall asleep even though she had finished off almost a full Monster. Dean was going over basic lore with Ben from his bed while Ashley curled up against Dean's side. Her face started to contort and she began to push against his still sore side right around the basics on vampires...again.

"Shit" Dean breathed out sharply once he noticed the pain in his side and the moaning. "Ash, hey! You're okay."

"Dean?" Ben questioned, not sure why he was so worried and why the book Dean was reading out of was suddenly chucked at him.

"Not now, Ben" he barked at the boy from a standing position next to the bed"Ash, you gotta wake up!"

"What?" she jerked to a seated position with a couple bright orange flames smoldering out of her hazel eyes.

"You were uh, having a bad dream" Ben stammered out "b-but we got who the spirit is- we think." He was trying to figure out if he really did see the flames in Ashley's eyes or not, or if that was a normal occurrence.

"Yeah, well we going?" she yawned as she rolled away from Dean and looked away from Ben's stare. She felt embarrassed that everyone was staring at her like she just came back to life.

"Sure, let's go." Dean was sure this was a bad idea, but knew there was no talking Ashley down, especially after the dream he was pretty sure she just had. She just had a vision of Hell, and yet she's ready to go hunt already? _This is not going to end well, at all!_

* * *

Ashley allowed the boys to dig the bones up while she stood guard and leaned against a shovel holding the flashlight for the boys. B_en was lonely, that's why he was suddenly so curious and protective _Ashley thought to herself as she was assaulted by another deep yawn. _It was probably because Ben only had one mother stand in now, whereas he had two father figures_. Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong force pushing her back and into a large tree, rendering her instantly unconscious.

"You dig" Dean barked as he pulled himself out of the grave and grabbed the shot gun he was using to defend his immobile baby sister as much as possible. The ghost appeared again in front of him and threw Dean against a tree next to the one Ashley crumbled against. "Ben, salt and burn the bones, we got your back" Dean slurred before passing out himself.

The teen did exactly what Sam taught him and poured the whole container of salt equally over the bones, then followed up with the gas across the full length of the skeleton. The sound of a shotgun going off scared Ben into dropping the matches into the hole, un-lit.

"I got it" Ashley panted next to the shocked kid. Despite shaking a wavering like a leaf in a strong wind, Ashley expertly lit the matchbook and dropped it into the hole, before stumbling back and falling onto her back and into darkness again.

* * *

**Ben**

Shit, now what do I do? Dean just got slammed against a tree and Ashley just fainted. Dean told me to run if this ever happened, but I can't just leave my guardians both passed out and next to an open, burning, grave. Authorities are not gonna like this and Dean Winchester has died like 5 times already" I muttered to myself as I decided to drag Ashley to the car since she was lighter and drive over to where Dean was. After loading up the shovels and shot guns around the flaming hole, I checked Ashley over for any broken bones or major gashes, like Dean taught me when we were going over first aid. I didn't find any and managed to get her into the backseat before racing over to where Dean was. I positioned Baby so he was mostly blocked and sat guard with his shot gun laid across my lap until someone woke up and told me what to do next.

I was right, Dean was pissed when he woke up and saw me sitting in the front seat and had the back door open too. But he was more worried about what I told him Ashley did. "Alright, go back to the motel" Dean moaned as he sank his sore body into the passenger seat. He wasn't up for diving, so I of course, volunteered.

"How uh, how did I do?" I asked my father figure, who still looked dazed sitting next to me.

"Aside from not running" he lectured "good." Did Dean Winchester, softy only for his baby sister, just praise me? Must be a concussion! Apparently he saw my surprise and gave me a slap on the shoulder, as well as a huge smile before leaning over to check on Ashley.

As I eased the big boat of a car into the space right next to the stairs to our room, Dean leaned over the seat back again to glance at his sister. As I headed upstairs to open the door for Dean, I couldn't help but think of Ashley has my _new mom_. But what about my real Mom, she might not be dead but I couldn't just give away her title, could I? What would she say?

* * *

"Ben!" Dean barked "Focus!"

"Yeah, sorry" he said closing the door "what do I do?"

Dean had started taking off layers of Ashley's clothes in an attempt to cool her off "Go turn on the shower, cold as it'll go. She's burning up."

The boy ran and did as he was told right as a half-naked Dean carried a mostly naked and limp Ashley in.

Dean eased both himself and his sister into the stall and sat there only for a minute before Ashley started sputtering at the water hitting her face. "Fuck! That's cold" she screamed as she started to fight against Dean.

"Damn, for the amount of times we have had to do this, you think you'd stop fighting me. Stop moving!" Dean yelled at his sister who was throwing elbow jabs back towards his ribs. That flame Ben thought he saw in Ashley's eyes had appeared again, but even more bright.

"No, let me go Crowley! You son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Ben**

Crowley? Ashley thought Dean was the demon who raped her and killed Mom?

"Ben, its okay" Dean grunted "she's just too warm and is seeing things. Go get some ice."

I ran out of the room with no hesitation to grab a trashcan full of ice, but when I came back, there was a weird man standing in the bathroom holding two fingers to Ashley's forehead.

"The hell are you doing?" I barked as I ran towards the man in the tan trench coat, attempting to tackle him to the ground.

"Ben, no" Dean ordered "he's helping! This is Castiel."

Upon hearing this was the notorious Castiel, I pulled out my gun Dean gave me and pointed it at the trench coated angel.


	8. Chapter 8: A Mother's Rage

_**A Mother's Rage**_

**AN: POV Change so keep an eye out! Does contain strong language. Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Ben**

I couldn't help but still feel upset by the strange man in the trench coat, and that bad feeling kept the gun I had on him aimed right at the spot between both of his blue eyes. He was, after all, the one who pulled Sam out of Hell without his soul and pushed Ashley in for 40 days, allowing her to be raped! He also lied to Dean and tore the barrier Dean put up in Sam's head and let Lucifer run ramped all over it. Castiel was person non grata in my book and he deserved to be shot right here and right now! "What happened?" I barked, trying to hold back as much animosity as I could, but failing miserably as I noticed I sounded exactly like Dean did most of the time when he was talking about the supernatural creatures that roamed the night.

"I don't know" Castiel answered "but she is resting now and the fever is broke. All hallucinations will subside and the visions will be temporarily blocked until she is better." Cas quickly left the motel room in a flutter of wings, before I had the chance to squeeze the trigger tighter than I already was. Dean motioned me over to turn off the shower and help get Ashley out. "Get a towel and hold her up for a second while I dry off."

"Sure Dean, i-is she gonna be okay?" I asked hiding as much fear as I could as I stuffed the cool gun into the small of my back.

"Ben, what's going on?" Dean asked. He always knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. He picked up on exactly how I was feeling.

* * *

Ben looked at his guardian who was still standing in the shower, but with a towel around his waist now. "Is it bad to think of Ashley as my new Mom?" Ben sighed as he held the unconscious and mostly naked Winchester up by her armpits. Dean was shocked to hear what Ben thought and understood why he was so torn up. "Ben" Dean said crouching down to the teen's eye level "your Mom won't be hurt by this. She'd want you to be happy and have someone you could trust. You're gonna need a mama bear someday anyways" he chuckled with his Kansas accent coming out just a little bit as he scooped up Ashley from Ben's grasp bridal style. Dean walked back into the bedroom and put Ashley down on the bed furthest from the door, the one Ben had been forced to claim as his since Dean wouldn't let him have the other. "Watch her and call Cas or me, in that order, if things go bad" Dean instructed as he pulled his clothes back on. "I'll be back in a couple hours."

* * *

**Ben**

I was left alone while Dean went out probably to get drunk of laid before he could sleep-it's been this way since Mom died and things got emotional. Usually hanging out in the garage with Sam was enough to make Dean feel better, but with Sam home and Ashley hurt now by Cowley, I doubt some dude time would help him. I was never a replacement for Sam and Ash, but I was an alright substitute I guess. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley move and I turned to see if something was wrong, only she was looking at me with a slightly confused gaze and water dripping down her face. "You good, Ashley?"

"Yeah Ben, thanks. Are you okay?" she croaked out, unable to fathom why Dean was not here and why I was sitting as far away from her as possible. "Something wrong with Dean?!" I only sat staring at her, unable to speak or move. How could she still care about me or Dean's safety after what she went through? "Do you remember what happened?" I choked out.

"Uh, spirit threw me and Dean against a tree, you got skittish and I fixed your fumble, passed out again, then felt something real cold and burning hot at the same time."

I smiled, then nodded back at her. She pretty much had the idea of what happened, so why flood her with the specifics and possibly cause another attack. "I uh, I want to ask you something. But it's a little weird" I mumbled out around the thumb I was currently chewing.

She gave me the _stop treating me like I'm broken _look once I phrased my question as asking permission instead of just getting to the point, like all three Winchesters seemed to like it. _So that's how she turned the "infamous Dean Winchester" into a total softy _I thought to myself as I settled down to ask the question.

* * *

**Ashley**

Ben is going through a tough time with loosing his mother and yet Dean is off getting shit faced and ridden like a fucking bucking bronco! I motioned for Ben to come over and sit next to my side, and instead of just sitting like I expected him to Ben brought a pillow over from Dean's bed and put it as well as his head on my stomach with a gentle plop. He curled his knees into his chest and tucked an arm under the pillow and let it rest against my leg. "What's wrong, bud?"

He had started to cry, this had to be about Lisa and I was going to really kick Dean's ass when he got home if it was, even if it was going to be the death of me.

"I uh, well…I consider you a huge person in my life, even if I barely know you a-and you know that." Ben sniffled into the pillow "And I uh, consider you my Mom…fill in, even if you aren't, you know, related to me in a-any way."

I had no idea where Ben was going with this, but he hadn't stopped since he came over here with his pillow, just letting the words pour out in waves and hiccups.

"I uh, I wanted to know, since you already have Justin and a shit ton on your plate, was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my-my…"

I knew what he meant now, even if he couldn't get it out. He wanted me to be his surrogate mom even if that means Lisa would be "ditched and forgotten".

"I could slap Dean right now" I mumbled and caught Ben's attention, snapping him back into the present and in control of his emotions. "Can you help me sit up?"

Ben quickly sat up and looked right at me with certain confusion in his brown eyes and stress-tasseled brown hair, a little too shocked at the response he got from me. _Guess that is the Winchester way of dealing with soft moments_. "Ben you will always love Lisa and I will always love you. Your mom will always be with you. I'm happy to be your fill in Mom- I already consider myself that, you didn't need to ask. That came with putting my name on your adoption certificate. I'm always gonna be here for you."

* * *

Ben fell asleep with his head on her lap, while she was staring straight ahead and running a hand through his long-ish hair. The motel door finally swung open and in stumbled Dean. "Shit" he said when he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring at him "thought you were asleep-ing" Dean slurred out.

"I could fucking punch you right now!" she yelled, waking up Ben with a jolt and causing him to grab a weapon stashed close by.

"The hell why?" Dean barked back at his sister, who was now making her way towards him.

"You're this kid's Dad for all intents and purposes! His mother, the one woman you _a__ctually_ loved and didn't just fuck, the love of your miserable little life died a couple months ago and you leave him with another sick Mom?! While you go get drunk and have some dumbass blond ride your dick?" Ashley was fuming and up in Dean's stubbled, smelly face. She could see the small wrinkles forming from old age around his currently dark green eyes. She could also see she hit a nerve and may have gone too far.

Dean's hand was clenched along with his jaw, if Ben wasn't in the room right now Dean knew deep down inside he would have hit his sister, even though he hated the idea with every bone in his body. He tried to push past her, but the smallest Winchester held him against the wall with her arm scarred from her silent pleas for help. "You're not going anywhere till I'm done, boy!"

"Yes ma'am" he grunted at Ashley, surprised by the strength she showed.

"The hell happened to the man who would die to make sure Ben was okay?" Ashley spat "Who would jump when Lisa called for help and drove away with me walking down the highway and into the arms of a damn cheater."

"He died with that kid's mother" Dean whispered as one tear rolled down his cheek. Ashley also let a tear roll down her cheek when she saw the true pain in Dean's eyes, but her anger was not extinguished in the slightest.

"Well you go dig him back up because that kid needs his damn father more than he needs another mother!"

"I know" Dean whispered from the wall.

"I am sorry, Ben" he slurred over Ashley's shoulder.

"Bull" Ben whispered as he flopped back on the bed, allowing the knife he grabbed to drop on the side table.

Dean's face fell even lower than it already was, and only then did Ashley lower her arm and turn her back on Dean to go lay back down on the bed furthest from the door, yet closer to the possible threat. Her head was pounding from the energy she exerted before she was fully rested. She felt Ben shift his weight to his back and sigh as he fell back asleep. Ashley rolled onto her side and faced away from where Dean would eventually lay down. She really pissed Dean off and almost earned her an unbridled hit from him, but she wasn't sorry-not even when she heard Dean puking up his night out and cursing to himself.

When Dean finally stumbled out from the bathroom he snuck a glance at Ashley-her breathing wasn't even so she was still awake, yet wouldn't look at him. _I musta really fucked up_ Dean thought to himself as he put his head down on the pillow and let sleep come over him.


	9. Chapter 9: Taken

_**Taken!**_

On the way back down the coast to California, Ben was able to find a case in Oregon. He wasn't sure exactly what it could be, but he was certain that it was a spirit of some kind. "This woman keeps showing up on the side of a highway, hitch-hiking" Ben explained to Ashley while she went over weapon cleaning again.

"Sounds like a case we finished right after we got Sam from Stanford. What happens after someone picks her up?" Ashley thought out loud as she ran oil over Dean's 1911 firing pin.

"They are found, car pulled over and driver torn apart. One victim survived with a ton of gashes all over him and filled in the gaps for the cops. Nobody is sure how he got spared, but he is pretty mauled up."

"Woman in white" Dean muttered from the bed behind his sister and Ben. He had been lying there on his back, propped up by pillows and fighting through a horrible headache. Dean had been in his bed with his eyes closed just listening to his sister and "son" talk; upon mentioning a new case, Dean piped up and was ready to put in his two sense.

"And he talks" Ashley whispered to Ben with a wink. "So, do you want it or not?" she prodded as she threw the unassembled pistol over to her brother, and then the magazine that went with it.

"Yeah, tell Sammy we are picking up another case" Dean answered as he sat up on the bed and looked over at Ben, still mad at himself for hurting the already broken kid. "Ben, did you finish the homework Sam emailed over?"

Ben only nodded, unable to find the courage to talk to his once upon a time hero. "When are we going to Portland?" he asked Ashley, who was glaring at Dean again.

"Uh, let's head out tomorrow after check out" Ashley replied. "I'm going to drag Dean out for the night" she informed the room. Dean was just as surprised to hear Ashley say that as Ben was- plus he felt he was not ready to go spend another night out on the town yet.

"Uh, alright. I'll call if I need anything" Ben said as Ashley stood up from the table to go take a shower.

"Good, Dean'll be back before me."

"Alright" Ben chuckled. He shot a confused look at Dean who only shrugged back with the exact same face.

* * *

Dean followed Ashley's lead and drove to the closest bar and asked for an available booth while she slung an arm though his bent one. Ashley was wearing a tight skirt and nude heels she wore with her fed suit. Her hair was feathered up and she had some makeup on, which was very rare for her. Once she slipped into one side, Dean sat across from her and continued to stare at his sister. The only times Ash would wear makeup would be when she wanted to pick someone up or to work over some unsuspecting victims for some extra cash. "Uh, why are we here?" Dean asked to break the awkward silence.

"You are going to spill you damn soul to me, get the hurt and angst out before you go back home and make nice with Ben. I'm going to pick up a dude, go home with him, and give you two some male bonding time while I work out stress constructively" she snapped as she downed a shot the waitress had put down in front of her and ordered two more. Dean was floored to see his sister to upset with him, but guess he earned it.

"I'm not hurting Ash" Dean admitted "I'm upset that she died and keep thinking that if I never called her she and Ben would be happy and ghost free in Indiana. But if I did do that, you'd still be suffering and probably dead with whatever you would have done next. I had to, but I wish I didn't have to at the same time."

"You know this isn't your fault, Dean" she sighed "so go get your man card back" Ashley smiled at her brother once he looked up and into her bight green eyes. She pushed one shot over to him and pointed at a curvy red head, who hadn't stopped staring at her brother since they sat down. "You're a good man, big heart. Go be the father Ben needs. I'll be back by 1" she promised as she stood up to go get her man for the night.

* * *

Ashley came back into the room to see both boys still awake and watching a football game with a beer in hand. "All good in here?" she asked giving Ben a hug when she closed the door. Dean gave her a big smirk as he checked his baby sister over for signs of a good time.

"Yeah, thanks Ash. How was your night? Dean said you found yourself some dark haired guy by the time he left" Ben laughed.

"Hah, yeah I had a great anatomy lesson with the dear Professor" she divulged as she kicked off her five inch heels and sat down on the edge of Dean's bed by his bare feet. Dean winked up at his sister as she gave him a high five. "We were thinking about leaving earlier, like around 7. Ben's still too young to be a fed, so we dump him at the motel then go ask some questions?"

Ashley nodded her approval as she finished changing from the clothes she went out in and flopped down on the bed closest to the door. Once her head hit the pillow, the little bit of alcohol Ashley had left in her system started working as a sleep aid, and quickly shut down her system. She was mostly asleep when she felt Dean start to rub her back as the boys continued to watch the game from their respective beds and laugh at bad plays.

Morning came too soon and Dean had his face buried into her hair again. Ashley looked at the clock then over to the other bed to see Ben staring up at the mirrored ceiling. "Ben, you okay?" she whispered around sleep soaked vocal cords to the other bed.

"Yeah, Dean kept me up" he yawned "don't know how you slept through it all."

"Slept through what?" she questioned still mostly asleep.

"His screaming and crying" Ben said getting up from his bed furthest from the door. "I'm going to take a shower."

Once Ben had closed the bathroom door, Ashley rolled onto her back and nudged Dean in the side. Her brother moaned as he rolled his head back onto his own pillow.

"Dean is there something you're not telling me? Ben's taking a shower cause you kept him up all night" she prodded.

"Nothing, just a bad dream" he grunted still mostly asleep.

"Dammit, no Dean. Tell me! I can't be worried about you on this hunt, too!"

"Drop it, Ash" Dean said awake now and irritated, while still slightly hangover from the extra shots and beers he had while watching the game with Ben.

"Dammit Dean" she yelled "get your ass up!"

Ben came out of the bathroom right as Ashley slapped Dean square across his face.

"Fine" Dean spat "I saw what happened to you in Hell" he admitted as he rubbed the stinging from his red cheek.

Ashley was frozen in place with her mouth open in shock. It must have been a couple minutes before she spoke again because her mouth was dry. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, stunned to know her brother saw what she went through and probably at her most vulnerable as well.

Dean looked up and right into Ashley's hazel eyes "my burden" he said as he grabbed his and Ashley's duffels to put into the car.

Ashley stared after her older brother even after the door blocked her line of vision. _My burden_ scared Ashley, but she knew it was true- it was Dean's burden and he would never tell anyone else what he saw unless he kept getting pestered. _What did he see?_ Ashley thought as he walked back into the motel room in order to change and pack his own bag in the trunk. _How long did he know? When did he find out?_

* * *

It wasn't a woman in white; Ashley found that out while she was interviewing the victim's families. "Ben, pack our shit and salt the room. We have to go, now!" she barked into the phone as Dean floored it back to the motel.

"Why?" Ben asked as he started rooting around for the salt container stored under his bed in the weapon bag.

"Cuz its hunting orphans! Just salt the place!" Ashley was hyperventilating by the time Dean threw the car into the parking lot, unfortunately too late. Their motel door was kicked in and the room was torn up. Ashley flew into the room to check for Ben, but he wasn't there. Something had taken him and left only a note behind in the wreck.

Dean finally caught up to Ashley and saw what she saw- Ben gone, room tossed, Ashley staring at a note. "Ash, what is it? What does it say?" he pleaded.

"To go home" she sniffled as she handed the note to Dean and used his left arm to steady herself.

"We'll get him back, Ash. And this son of a bitch will burn!"

**AN: Dun, dun duuun! What will happen next? Stay tuned for another episode..and in the mean time leave me a review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Held Up

_**Held UP**__  
_

**AN: POV change, so keep an eye out for section titles! Enjoy and tell me what you think...please?! I beg of you!**

Ashley had become withdrawn once she found the note back in the trashed motel room and Dean couldn't help but half blame himself for that. He was the one, after all, to suggest Ben stay in the motel alone with no protection. Ashley on the other hand took it the worst and blamed everything on herself- she kept mumbling how she should have stayed with Ben and let Dean ask the survivor the questions on his own, and should they have really left Portland? But the note had stuck in everyone's head too clearly, no one could shake the words out of their head.

_Go back to your perfect life in California and go back to how things used to be. Only then will your "new son" be returned to you. Only then! Ben isn't here anymore; you have no reason to stay. Go home!_

Ashley hadn't moved from the bedroom in days unless she needed to use the bathroom or take a (rare) bath. Dean spent most of his time with Ashley and Justin, while Sam worked with Castiel to track down Ben. Justin knew something was wrong with Ashley but he still spent time with her and played on the floor in her room while his older guardian stayed right by his youngest guardian's side.

Ashley was curled up on the bed when Dean came in with her dinner of clam chowder a couple days after getting back from Portland, where Ben was taken from. "Thanks De, just put it on the dresser" she whispered as she settled deeper under the blankets and closer to the mattress.

"Ash come on, you haven't eaten much since…well in a month" Dean retorted. Seeing Ashley wasn't going to budge, Dean sat down next to his sister and let her use his legs as a pillow, as he ran a hand through her knotty blond hair. _God, can't believe I am letting my sister lay all over me. She really has turned me into some sort of softy _he thought as his hand reflectively aimed to comfort his distraught baby sister.

* * *

**Ashley**

Ben was left alone in that room for an hour, and in an hour he was found and taken out from under me., right out from under my nose I should have known better then to leave him alone on only his second hunt! He was too vulnerable. My bet is on demon, so Cas and Sam are working on tracking the ones that were in Oregon to where they went and where they might be now. It was a couple hours after he came with my dinner that I finaly spoke up. I was listening to the sound of his fingers rubbing on my skull when I felt my mouth open up and sounds come out from it. "Dean, did I fail Ben?"

"No" he said almost too quickly "this was equally our faults."

I agreed with him, but I wasn't able to say anything back to him. Instead I felt him scoot down from a sitting position and lay down next to me. Within a couple seconds, I could feel his chest vibrate slightly and heard his deep voice try and be soft and light. Who would have thought tough guy Dean Winchester would let a woman lay her head on his chest a sing to her while she bawled like a stupid little baby? _I'm not supposed to act like a girl, I'm supposed to be strong and tough-like Dad taught us to be! "Winchester's don't cry! you especially don't cry, got it?" _If Dad saw us now, I'm sure he would have a fit and yell us into next year.

Dean was off key by the time he started "Hey Jude, don't make it bad", but I still fell asleep to his off tune rendition to his old lullaby Mom used to sing to him and his soft heartbeat, not caring one bit that this was not how we were supposed to act. Hell, Ben wasn't supposed to get kidnapped!

* * *

Sam barged in to his sibling's shared room with news, but stopped when he saw Ashley asleep on Dean, who was still humming "Hey Jude" but with his eyes closed and head titled back. "Hey, I got something on Ben" Sam whispered into the silent room Justin had even curled up on the floor by his toys and was now taking his nighttime rest on the hardwood floor. Dean hadn't stopped humming but had opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. Sam smiled at his big brother and continued on. "It wasn't Crowley, but he knows who took Ben. He's in San Fran, with the kid."

Dean finally stopped humming, but did not move from where he was. "Should we tell Ash?" he whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear what his brother had asked.

"No, she'll only want to come and someone needs to stay with Justin. Castiel will watch over her and tell her where we went."

"Yeah, okay. We'll leave in 5" Dean agreed as he slipped out from under his sleeping sister and carried the now sleeping Justin out of the room.

* * *

**Ashley**

Sam and Dean left me to go track down a lead. I couldn't be upset at that, I would be too distracted and motivated by rage to be of any help. I would probably get myself or even worse someone else in trouble just cause a mess. Castiel agreed to watch Justin for a few minutes while I took a shower and got ready to face the world again.

"Yay, you're better" Justin celebrated as he threw himself at me once I started down the stairs.

"Yeah, almost better. You hungry Tiger?"

"Yeah, can I have Mac-n-cheese?" Justin asked sweetly.

"What do you say?" I egged him on, hoping to teach him some manners if it was the last thing I do.

"Pwease?" he struggled to correctly pronounce the word.

"Sure bud, go watch some TV while I talk to Uncle Castiel."

The angel popped up next to me almost as soon as I said his name, startling me a little. "I'm sorry, no news yet. Sam and Dean will be pulling up to the building soon."

I nodded and set off to make Justin's dinner while Castiel continued to peer over my shoulder, interested in what I was doing with the hard noodles and orange powdered cheese. I added some leftover chicken to the cooked pasta for protein and added carrots to his plate. As I poured him a glass of milk, Castiel began to make noise again right from behind me. "What is it, Cas?" I asked, walking out of the kitchen carrying Justin's food on a tray and placing it on the table.

"The warehouse was empty, but the demon got sloppy. He left a clue showing he's slowly coming back down to San Diego."

"Where is he now?" I asked as I pulled a salad Sam fixed for me out of the fridge and started to pour Italian dressing on my dinner.

"San Jose."


	11. Chapter 11:Captured

**_Captured_  
**

**AN: POV change on a fluffy chapter, so keep an eye on the headings as always. Enjoy and let me know what you think in a review!**

Ben woke up tied to a post in the middle of an old, empty building, with nothing around him except for one chair that seemed to be right in front of him. There seemed to be no one else with him, but he could feel the air was a lot colder than it should be, as if a deep freeze was kicking in. "H-hello?" he called out, but he got no answer. "Damn, why does all this always happen when I am around the Winchesters?" Ben chuckled to himself as he settled back against the pole he was tied to, allowing blood to flow back into his now numb butt.

"Because" a voice said from behind him "they are bad people who make everyone around them suffer."

Ben struggled against his binds to see who was behind him. "You can try all you want to get out" the voice said a little louder and closer to Ben "but I've done them up nice and tight! Made sure you were stuck in one place." The demon landed one hard kick to Ben's side and sent him back into excruciating pain.

"You're going to hurt when Sam and Dean get here" Ben coughed out as tough as he could possibly manage. Dean had given him a couple tips on what not to do if he got captured, and he had told him to act tough and cocky. _It'll make them think and laugh, when they laugh they are thrown off their tough road_ Dean's deep voice echoed in his head around the dull throbbing pain from being knocked out.

"Naah, I'll kill them slowly and roughly, just like I will with you" he sneered with a small evil laugh tagged onto the end.

"Like Hell you will! Three against one. My bet is on the hunters, not a fricken demon!"

The demon had finally gotten tired of the rash talk and came to stand in front of Ben. The possessed man had tight black curls cut close to his dark brown head and bulging arms coming out a perfectly sculpted chest under a tight gray t-shirt "Sure thing, kid" he laughed into Ben's face before punching him out cold again.

* * *

**Ben**

I was swimming around my own head and everything that was in there. Thankfully it wasn't my Mom dying this time -instead it was when I met Dean. That's when I knew he was who I wanted to grow up to be. Dean had an awesome car, a sweet brown leather jacket, a "don't care, give'em hell" expression with a matching attitude- he was my hero! Then there was Sam and how he went off to school even after being threatened with being written off by his Dad. I didn't even know who my Dad was, he wrote me off the day I was born- but there was Sam, willing to better himself then stick with him.

Ashley's face flashed for a second, but then a searing white hot pain woke me up. There were screams echoing in the room; only one was mine, to whom did the other belong to? If it's that demon, I'll be dead in two seconds at the hands of whatever was messing him up.

"I'm sorry, God I'm sorry. But I got you now, Ben. You're safe" my Mom's whispered into my ear as bright light filled my vision. _But she's dead. Does that mean I'm dead?_


	12. Chapter 12: Land of the Living

_**Joining the Land of the Living**_

**AN: Enjoy, tell me what you think in a review!**

Dean called Ashley while Sam drove down to San Jose. "How you doing, Ash?" he asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Uh, better" she admitted sheepishly "but still going through half-empty nest syndrome over here."

"I know, Little One" Sam responded "but we got a lead. He'll be back soon."

Ashley fell silent and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She knew her brothers would catch up to this son of a bitch soon, but until then she couldn't help but feel guilty for Ben getting put in danger already. It was after all on his first formal hunt, second case. With this track record the boy wouldn't live to see his 20th birthday.

"Ash, don't you feel like you did this," Dean ordered, knowing that was exactly what the silence from his sister meant. "Go play with Justin. He misses his mom, we'll call with news."

"Alright, thanks guys" she quickly hanging up the phone to keep the tears she was about to shed to herself. She didn't want Sam and Dean to hear her break down because she had to be strong in their eyes, but she had to let out her emotions before going to face Justin. He was playing in his room with his cars and Legos currently with Castiel watching over him. _I gotta go tell Justin I'm okay_ Ashley thought to herself as she wiped the moisture off her cheeks and quickly blew her red nose before dabbing some skin toned foundation on top of the red.

"Assie!" Justin yelled excitedly once he heard the footsteps stopping outside his bedroom door and probably smelled the lotion she always used.

"Hey Tiger" Ashley smiled "can I play too?"

"Can we go watch a movie instead?" Justin asked as if nothing was ever wrong or misplaced in the house.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Ashley asked as she scooped the small boy up to start heading down the stairs with him balancing on her hip. _Jeeze, it's a good thing I work out, or I would not be able to hold this kid up anymore_ Ashley thought to herself as she carefully made her way down the stairs.

"The Incredibles!" he hollered and caused Ashley to smile a smile she had locked deep down ever since she had found that motel room empty.

"Heck yes! I love that movie" Ashley laughed as she started to tickle Justin's stomach with a free hand.

"No Mama! Stop" he laughed and squirmed "that tickles!"

"Does it? I didn't know that" she joked as she stopped tormenting Justin and put the DVD into the TV and pressed play. Ashley snuggled down onto the couch and felt Justin curl up in the bend of her legs with a blanket pulled up to his chin. _This is how a family should be _she thought to herself as the opening scene lit up the screen.

* * *

Ashley was brought out of a deep sleep by her cell ringing on the night stand next to her. She and Justin had stayed up well past his bed time watching Pixar movies and didn't get into bed until about 11:00. "Yeah?" she croaked into the phone still mostly asleep and without opening an eye.

"A-ash?" a voice said on the other end.

"Mm-yeah? What's it?" she replied to whoever was on the other end, slipping further into unconsciousness with each passing second.

"She's not awake, you tell her" a muffled version of that voice said on the other end.

"Tell what?" she muttered out, unable to get coherent sentences out.

"Ash, hey! Get up" Sam barked into the phone in an attempt to wake Ashley up completely.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm up" she mumbled again, rolling onto her back in an attempt to feel more awake.

"No, sit up Ash" Sam urged into the phone one more time, with a slight chuckle hidden underneath his words.

"Alright, jeeze Sammy! What the hell is so fricken important you gotta yell through the phone?" she spat back.

"It's me" the first voice said again.

"My God, Ben! You okay?" she replied, shocked to actually hear his voice and mentally kicking herself for not snapping back to reality when he first called her.

"Yeah" he chuckled "how tired are you?"

"Very, but doesn't matter. I can really sleep now" she sighed, relieved "how long until you get home?"

"Five hours" Sam responded around a yawn "go back to sleep. We'll wake you when we get in."

"Stay safe" she whispered feeling tired again since the initial excitement had worn off.

* * *

Dean crept into the shared room around 6 in the morning to check on Ashley before letting Ben in. She looked so happy finally, even in her sleep. Seeing no sign of a bad dream, Dean waved Ben in as he sat down next to his sleeping sister. "Hey, Killer" Dean whispered. "hey, time to get up."

Ashley groaned into the pillow and moved her hand in a shoo-ing motion. Ben smiled at Dean's shocked face and took over the waking.

"Mom, come on. Get up" Ben said with a smile.

"Ben? Thank God you're home!" she sighed without opening an eye, but rolling from her side to her back in an attempt to wake up some more. "You sure you're okay?" she asked sweetly with a small smile on her face.

"Yup" both he and Dean said at the same time.

"Good, now rest" she said finally opening up her eyes. "And I heard what you called me. You can call me whatever the hell you want." Ben smiled and gave Ashley a hug before ducking back into the hall and towards his bedroom.

"You tell me everything in the morning" she told Dean as she put her head down on his shoulder once he had gotten comfortable in the bed.

"Sure Killer" he whispered as he felt Ashley relax next to him and sleep soundly for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Ashley woke up to find she had more room on the bed than usual. Ashley wasn't sure how long ago Dean had gotten up, but when she rolled over to look at the clock she saw it read 10:00am. "Shit" she breathed out "hope someone fed poor Justin" she said to herself.

"Yeah, we can function without you ya know" Dean chuckled from the bathroom.

The response scared her, but she was happy to hear someone else had their head on straight. "So, what happened?" she asked once her heart rate had slowed down a little bit from the shock of getting a response.

"Well, the place in SanFran was emptied out when we got there. But they left behind a half-burned map with the next stop on it."

"That sounds like a trap" Ashley thought out loud while Dean continued to get ready for the day and tell the story.

"It was. Ben was tired up next to a dead demon. Crowley beat the crap outta him, trying to find you."

Ashley just sat there on the bed with Dean staring at her from across the room. "Dammit! Crowley's avoided death like four times now, and somehow he managed to get out of Hell?! The fuck are we going to do with him, De?"


	13. Chapter 13: A Wreck

**_A Wreck_**

**AN: POV change again, keep an eye for section headings. Enjoy and leave me a review with your thoughts and comments!**

**Ashley**

Ben got hurt because of me and Crowley's preoccupation with me. I can't let him hurt my family anymore, but I also can't hurt my family by going after him. "How is he?" I whispered out to Dean after I got my rage mostly under control. Ben seemed fine when he came home last night, but I was also too tired to actually talk to him and check him over myself.

"Fine, nothing on his face, but his body…"

"His body what?" I barked at my brother from over my shoulder since he was just getting out of the shower "What the hell did Crowley do?"

"It's uh, really scared up. Cas healed him up now, but Crowley sliced, diced, healed then repeated. He's as marked up as we are now." I couldn't handle it anymore; watching my family get tortured because of me was enough to boil my blood. The anger sent my fist through the window I was just looking out. The pain shot up my arm almost immediately as blood dripped down my busted knuckles. The tears never fell; I wouldn't let them until Crowley was gone but the pain was welcomed. The feeling of being vulnerable always made me feel stronger and in more control.

"The hell, Ash!" Dean screamed at me. I don't know how he got to me so fast, but he was already wiping the glass shards off my hand by the time I blinked away the searing heat clouding my vision.

"I don't need to hear it right now, Dean" I said snatching my hand back from his once I regained control over my limbs.

"Fine, I'll say shit. But let me help" he said gesturing to my bleeding hand with soft hazel eyes instead of the harsh Winchester glare we all inherited from Mom, apparently.

* * *

Sam was looking over Ben's homework when he heard the glass shatter and Dean's angry voice floated downstairs.

"Is Ashley upset with me?" Ben squeaked from the living room. He really had tried to do whatever she told him, but he didn't have enough time to get the last window in the bathroom that the demon got in through.

"No" Sam sighed without looking up from Ben's essay he was reading "its Crowley. Plus you know us Winchesters can't control our rage. It's probably just another mirror" he chuckled.

"Window, actually" Dean grumbled as he came down stairs. "Shoulda seen John if you think she's bad. Sammy, wanna go get Justin and grab some food? Ash is demanding we got to Bobby's."

"Sure" Sam nodded as he grabbed the Impala's keys, leaving his older brother to pack everything they would need for the extended visit.

* * *

**Ben**

Ashley hadn't come downstairs and I was starting to think Sam was wrong about her not being mad at me. Seconds after Sam and Justin left, Dean picked up a bottle of half empty whiskey and drained the rest in a single gulp. _Guess I'm not going to get anything out of him _I thought to myself as I headed upstairs to Ashley and Dean's shared room. Ashley was sitting on the floor staring at the window she just broke, with knees pulled into her bare stomach. Her hand was bandaged up and she was just looking at the shattered edges of where the window used to be.

"Ash, can I come in?"

Her head snapped over to the door, and upon seeing me her face relaxed from the worried one she was just wearing. "Course bud, sorry I haven't come down yet, still a bit queasy" she smiled meekly once she gestured toward her hand.

"A-are you mad at me?" I choked out.

"Why would I be?"

"B-because I didn't stay in the motel."

"Did you walk out the door?" she asked, suddenly sounding a little irritated at the stupidity of the question, I'm sure.

"No" I hastened to answer, trying to turn down the boiling water under my feet.

"It wasn't your fault. You understand?"

"Yeah" I nodded into her shoulder. "So, we going to Bobby's for a while, why?"

"Yup, I need to see my fill in Dad for a bit. Plus we gotta kill Crowley, again. Bobby has gotta have an idea of how, I hope. And if he doesn't, you and Justin will be safe while Sam, Dean, and I figure it out…again."

* * *

Ashley had been driving nonstop for 15 hours and ignored Dean's attempts to start up a conversation with her since they left California, now they were in Colorado.

"Ash, pull over" Sam said sternly from the back seat, where he was cramped behind her seat.

"Why?" she yawned.

"You're falling asleep. Get Dean up and switch out with me" Sam ordered.

Ashley eased her Mustang over to the side of the road and threw the car in park. She quickly got out and yanked Dean's door open. "The hell?" Dean yelled as he was caught by his seatbelt.

"The hell what? I'm tired, Sam's taking over. Hop in back" she ordered, maybe too harshly.

"What's your problem?" Dean said as he stood up from the car and came face to face with his shorter sister.

Ashley finally realized she was toeing the edge of the pool on the deep end and retreated into the passenger side of her car. "Nothing" she whispered as she slipped on a pair of shades over her watering eyes and tried desperately to take a nap without shedding tears.

Sam began to drive the rest of the way to Bobby's house. Ashley put her head down on the seat in between her and Sam. "You okay, Little One?" he whispered down to his baby sister.

"Fine Sammy" she sighed. But that was a lie, she felt angry and scared. Ben was safe now, she wasn't in hell anymore and she had a family- what was her problem now?


	14. Chapter 14: Part of the Family

**_Part of the Family_**

**AN: POV Change, check for the section headers! Let me know what you think in a review! Enjoy!**

Ashley didn't hesitate one second after she arrived at Bobby's to get out of that tense situation she was trapped in since Colorado. She jumped out of the car almost as soon as it stopped and walked right into the study, alerting Bobby they were here. "Hey Bobby" she said stopping to give the old man a hug around his neck "got a case for us?"

"Jeeze, what a charmer you turned out to be" Bobby joked as he released his arms from her waist "maybe up north, but not for you."

Sam, Dean, Ben, and Justin finally came in dragging the duffle bags and their feet as if they had walked the entire trip from California. "Grandpa Bobby!" Justin shouted as he grabbed for the old man's legs, quickly getting a jolt of energy once he saw the old trucker cap.

"Hey Big Guy" he replied "how you been, kiddo?"

"Good, I missed you!" Bobby nodded in agreement and put the kid down so he could say hello to the other three boys.

"Hey Bobby" Sam and Dean said at the same time as they both stepped towards him.

"Howdy boys" Bobby said slapping both on the back "you watching out for your little sister?"

"As much as we can, Bobby" Sam sighed "she's stubborn as hell."

Bobby smiled "Don't I know it. How's Ben doin'?"

"He's good" Dean answered "no bad shit, still itching to hunt too."

"There's an easy case up north, Ben could take it with Sam" he shrugged, trying to get Dean used to the idea of staying home this visit in the simplest way possible.

* * *

Ashley had wandered upstairs to the first guest bedroom while Bobby was catching up with her brothers and little Justin. Her head was still spinning from all the emotions in there, but she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she barked, expecting to hear Dean or Sam behind her.

"Uh, sorry I brought you up a beer, thought you'd want one" Ben mumbled as he turned back to the door.

"No, no Ben come back. I'm sorry I snapped, I haven't felt like myself in a long time. What's up?"

Ben turned and sat down on her bed "I feel outta place here. You four know Bobby and grew up with him. I only met him once when Dean dragged my Mom and I here for a day or so."

Ashley only smiled and held out the last half of her beer she had just chugged to the 16 year old. "Finish it off; I'll go for something a little harder down at the party. You are family. Go down, crack a few jokes, you'll fit right in."

Ben accepted the beer and the hug that accompanied it. "Thanks Ash, ready?"

"After you" she smiled as she waved the boy ahead of her. She shut the door to the guest bedroom and hopefully on all the emotions threatening to come poring out of every orifice she had.

* * *

**Dean**

After Ben and Ashley came down the stairs, I noticed she was happier and he was tipsy. Ben came down and sat down on the floor with his back against the couch right by mine and Sam's feet, but Ashley went straight to the kitchen and got down a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

I started to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped short when I saw her shoulders shake, "I know you're there, Dean" she sniffled "close the door, or leave."

"I'm stayin'. Do me a favor and stop acting like me- tell me what the hell is wrong" I said lower so no one else could hear me, even with the dor now closed.

"I don't know De, I feel like I broke that night in that motel room. A-and I can't put myself back together!" She finally turned around to look at me, but it looked like she got hit by a bus. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose seemed raw and even redder than her bloodshot eyes, and water was pouring down everywhere.

"You gotta know, Killer. Think on it, tell me later on tonight" I chuckled as I poured her drink for her simply because her hands were shaking too much and she would spill more than she consumed.

"I just, I want to not be treated like a broken frame every once in a while" she whispered after downing the first drink, which she placed back on the counter for a refill.

"We don't" I started to say as a poured her second glass, but she cut me off with a hard glare.

"I got raped, not reverted back to a damn child" she spat directly into my face.

"You're right" I nodded, unfazed by the loss of personal space "but how am I supposed to tell you I saw you get rapped forty times!"

Ashley was stunned, but still looked broken and about ready to crumble. "Just spit it out next time, you've already seen me naked, dragged me in and out of showers! I can handle hearing I'm not alone in this!"

"Here, just take the bottle. Bobby's got something to tell ya anyways" I said as I grabbed the fresh glass off the counter for myself and handed the bottle over to her open hand.

* * *

**Sam**

We took off around noon for Minnesota in Bobby's running Explorer instead of Ashley's Mustang. Ben was still feeling the headache from half a beer on an empty stomach, but he wanted to know more about his family. "Why do Dean and Ash demand driving those old cars?"

I chuckled at how easy of a question that was to answer. "Dad" I laughed "he uh, he and Bobby were the classic car buffs. Dean got it from them, along with that damn car. Ash, on the other hand wanted to be like me and Dean. Since I took claim on messing with Dad she changed paths to be just like Dean, and then saw a black '69 Mustang rush past us one day. Instant love at first sight."

Ben laughed as he put his head against the window. "Think she'll be okay?"

"Hell yeah, Ashley's a chick. She'll bounce back in a couple days."

"You two used to be close, what happened?" That one was harder to answer, but the kid deserved to know, heck I deserved to know! "Stanford I guess. Then hogging up the bed" I smirked. "So, what did Bobby give us?"

"Uh, women being killed in bed" Ben started as he closed his eyes to the moving scenery. "It seems each victim had a kid, but no Daddy."

"Alright, good. How were they killed?"

"Marks on the neck, scratches on the arms."

This case was a weird one, but Bobby was right, it was easy. As I pulled up into the motel, I told Ben he wouldn't be left alone this time and he'd get some interrogation training, "but remember its 'bring your kid to work' day, no questions from you."

* * *

**Dean**

Justin was more than happy to say with Bobby while Ash and I went out for a couple beers. Ashley drove to the local dive close to Bobby's and instantly my mind started running through all the times I came here to run away from my problems. The most recent problems were when Ashley refused to eat and accused me of seeing her as a baby. I didn't stay here all night, granted, and almost got me and Sammy killed.

"You good, Space Cadet?" Ashley asked. "Yeah" I said breaking form my day dream "just remembered something. Let's go raise a little hell and have some fun in the process, whatta say?"

Two beers in and I couldn't keep the memories of every time I ever ran away out of my mind, but I kept smiling for Ash. Just like a crazy man once told me _Make yourself smile because you're alive and it's your job._ Ashley was still chatting about something having to do with the Mustang needing a tune up and if we should keep Justin in school and away from the life completely.

"We can take a look at the Mustang tomorrow" I muttered with a smile once she stopped rambling " and if we do keep him in school, we're gonna need a lot more cash. Wanna work the tables a bit? Don't see any regulars yet."

"Sure" she smiled as she let down her hair "guess I'm the drunken player?" I gave a quick nod and stood up with my beer in hand. "Then you'll need to splash a little on me" she winked as she stood next to my side.

"You know it" I said wrapping an arm around her a pouring my cold beer down the front of her shirt.

"But you know, I still wanna know if you're thinking he'll knock the first ball in this time" she winked and smiled up at me.

* * *

**Ben**

Sam and I finally came to the conclusion that the spirit we were hunting once belonged to Misty Rose Glenn, a fancy lady in a Bordello in the 1600s. Turns out she was knocked up by one of her regulars. When Misty Rose told him, she was left to raise the child on her own. "So, where are the marks from?" Sam asked.

"Uh, hung herself, then her kid found her and scratched up her arms trying to wake her." Sam nodded with a huge smile on his face. Apparently I said something right, because he pushed a cup of soda over to me before walking over to the bed closest to the door.

"See you in the morning, we gotta figure out where she's buried."

* * *

Dean and Ashley finally came back in around 4 am with $700.00 more between them. To no surprise, Bobby was still awake and pouring over an old leather book while yelling into the phone.

"What's up Bobby?" Ashley asked as she perched herself on the corner of his desk.

"Garth's hunting some shape-shifter he's sworn nobody's ever seen before, Idjit!"

"Hah, yeah he is. How was Justin?"

"Great, didn't even notice you two were gone, till he wanted Dean to sing _Hey Jude_ to him."

Ashley was shocked to hear Dean would willingly sing to anyone, especially his old lullaby to his son. She smiled and told Bobby to go to bed before going up herself. Dean was already asleep on his side, facing the empty space she would soon occupy beside him. Ashley quickly changed out of her jeans and climbed into the open spot. Upon feeling the distribution of weight change, Dean rolled onto his back and allowed Ashley to lean her back into his side.

He dreamt of when Ashley and Sam were both five and six, sick with the flu. Dean had just turned 10 and didn't know what to do other than give them their medicine and tomato rice soup. Ashley was crying too much to eat, while little Sam was too worried about her to be hungry. Little Dean was scared, but John was out hunting something and he had to take care of his baby brother and sister.

Sam went and sat next to his sister and wrapped his lanky arms around her. The little girl's screams finally subsided and she fell asleep curled up next to Sam. Ashley Winchester was always dependent on Sam since they were so close. Once Sammy left his family for Stanford, Ashley changed. She became more of a tomboy and migrated over to Dean. She was glued to his side at every moment, other than sleep.

But now, almost 10 years after Sammy came back, Ashley has become less confident and less independent. She couldn't be away from family anymore, she would flounder without them. Dean woke up with a jolt half hour later and put an arm around his sister before going back into a deep sleep. Ashley changed him- Dean now needed his baby sister close to him at all times, and even let her in to soften him up. He was a Dad now, a man that needed to love in order to protect.


	15. Chapter 15: Gratitude

_**Gratitude**_

Ashley had been sleeping on her stomach with Dean's arm lazily slung over her back when Justin came walking in. It was only 6 am, so the Winchester siblings were sound asleep and dead to the world due to the previous night's events. "Mommy, wake up?" Justin said in Ashley's face. "Please Ashie, I got a problem" he frantically poked her shoulder but he didn't get anything out of her. Justin gave up on Ashley and walked over to Dean's side to try the same thing over again. "Papa, please please wake up! I need help!" he sobbed. At least with Dean he got a groan as a response, but still couldn't get him up. Justin had even tried Bobby, but quickly grew frustrated and gave in to the fact that he was probably on his own in this situation.

Justin was extremely frustrated that neither guardian would wake up when he needed them, so he grabbed Ashley's phone off the table next to her and ran for the corner to call Sam. Ashley had taught the advanced boy how to use the phone only in case of emergency- Justin thought this counted as one.

"Yeah" Sam barked through the phone, expecting to hear his sister's voice on the other end, even if it was really early.

"Sammy? Dean and Ashie wont wake up and I need help" he cried into the phone. The tears were the response of fear and frustration, not being hurt. Sam of course didn't understand

Sam of course didn't understand that and automatically thought he was in danger and his two siblings were badly injured as well as his father figure. "What? Are they breathing? Where's Grandpa?" Sam bellowed back.

"Yeah, they just won't wake up. He's sleeping on the desk and wont wake up either. Plus he smells kind of funky" Justin sniffled, slightly calmed byt eh response he got from Sam and now that he knew he was on the road to getting the help he desperately needed.

"Alright, put the phone by Ashley's ear" Sam sighed in relief as he stopped walking out of the door he just squeezed out of.

Justin did as he was told and could hear Sam's loud voice come through the phone within a couple seconds. Justin was happy to see Ashley's eyes fly open and hand swat by her ear to get rid of the annoying buzz waking her up too early.

"Got it Sammy, thanks" she whispered as she hung up the phone still in Justin's hand. "The heck Justin!" Ashley sighed as her heart rate slowed enough to let her get slightly sleepy again.

"I tried to wake you guys up, b-but you wouldn't and I need help!"

"With what? You're supposed to be in bed" she sighed looking at the boy, who suddenly had tears in his eyes, again.

"I'm sorry, I peed the bed" he cried.

"Oh, okay Tiger. It's okay, go get a shower and leave your clothes on the floor. I'll bring you new ones" she said, getting up "then if you're still tired come back. If not go color in the room."

Justin nodded and followed Ashley out of the guest room, towards the bathroom shower.

* * *

Ben walked out of the house behind Sam and ran everything the curator of the Bordello said. "She was cremated; ashes buried under the old willow in the cemetery…now what? It's not like we can re-burn her ashes and poof the spirit away! She shouldn't even be out and about as it is."

"Her dress is wrapping the urn." Sam smirked over to Ben as he opened the Explorer's door "That's what."

"Right, sweat is probably on it. So we take care of it and go back to Bobby's?"

"Well I am sure there is a little more than just sweat on that thing, given her profession but es that is the plan. And we wait around a couple hours, then go back to Bobby's" Sam explained "make sure nothing else happens."

Ben nodded his agreement and understanding and jumped into the Explorer's passenger seat. Sam drove straight over to the cemetery and parked the truck next to the tree to wait until dark and eat their fast food dinner. "So, how'd you come to uh, consider me and Ash your second Mom and Pop?" Sam asked as he handed Ben his burger and got himself comfortable in the open trunk.

"Um, well you two are Dean's blood, so that makes you family to me."

"But uh, just cuz we're blood doesn't make us family" Sam said around a full mouth of salad, He remembered how Dean felt about their half-brother, hell they just left him down in Hell and forgot all about him just because they didn't need the extra stress.

"But I trust you guys. Ash has a good motherly instinct, I guess. A-and you did my homework for me" Ben smirked as he shoved another handful of fries into his mouth, almost the same way Dean does when he is avoiding an overly chick flick moment.

Sam only laughed down at his salad and bumped Ben with his elbow. "You're a carbon copy of Dean, I swear he's gotta be your Pop."

"I hope he is" Ben mumbled under his breath, barely loud for Sam to hear

* * *

Ashley stumbled back into the room and saw Justin sitting on the floor cross legged. "Still tired, bud?" she yawned as she shut the door. Ashley had taken care of washing his sheets and clothes while Justin rinsed off in the shower.

"No, but can I still stay with you guys?"

"Yeah, but let me sleep, okay?" she whispered and put her back against Dean's warm chest to allow some more room for Justin to do the same and fit on the queen bed.

"Promise" he smiled once Ashley wrapped an arm around him. Within a couple minutes she was out like a light, and unaware of her phone ringing once again, even though it caused her only to stir. Justin took it upon himself to answer the call and let Ashley sleep, like she made him promise.

"Dean?" Justin whispered over Ashley after answering the call.

"Mmwaht?" he mumbled once he realized Ashley's back was against him and a small voice was talking in front of her.

"Ben needs to talk to you. Ashley told me to let her sleep" he answered.

"Yeah, okay" Dean said taking the phone from around Ashley. "What?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Sam fell asleep once we got back from burning the whore's dress. Nothing's happening so we are leaving once Sam gets up. Just checking in with you."

Dean glanced at the clock and saw it was 9 am. "Alright, thanks bud" Dean yawned. "How'd it go?" he asked before hanging up.

"Good! Found out she was cremated and wrapped in her dirty-ass work dress and when we dug it up, she actually thanked us!"

Dean smiled at how happy Ben sounded and for the first time since he met the boy, Dean knew this wasn't a mistake. "Congrats kid, you just heard your first and probably last 'thanks'. Enjoy it, I'm going back to bed."

"Alright, bye Dean" Ben said as he hung up the phone.

Dean put his head back down on the pillow, but didn't go back to sleep. Instead he closed his eyes and thought about the first hunt Ashley went on while he listened to her steady breaths It was her and Dean against a spirit that John stumbled across while he took Sam on another the town over. She was the one to throw in the match and even aimed a couple shots when the situation arose. Back then, Dean would have told her never to trust a spirit saying thank you, that they were not capable of emotions given the fact that they were dead already, but this time he offered up his congratulations to Ben. _Damn_ he thought _she turned me into more of a chick than I thought possible. Kinda like it._

**AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you like, don't like, or want to read more of in a much appreciated review! Thank you all for sticking with me this long.**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16: Johnny Walker

_**Johnny Walker and Mr. Blues**_

Dean had his hands elbow deep under the Mustang's hood when Ashley walked out of the house with a cold beer for Dean and water for herself. "How she lookin'?" Ashley asked as she leaned against the body of her car. She had learned the basics of car care from Dean, but when he was around Dean preferred to do all mechanic work himself.

"Fine, motor is still running good. Just needs oil and a new set of belts" he said accepting the beer and looking up at his sister. "Any news on Crowley?"

"Sam and Bobby are thinking we just summon him to the panic room. Then carve a devil's trap into the bullet and shoot him" she shrugged.

"What's that gotta do with killing him?" Dean asked suddenly confused about what was the true end plan.

"Nothing. Just buys Bobby time and lets him test a couple of things." Dean walked over to the side of the car she was leaning on and stopped to face Ashley. "You good with this?" he asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, not really but got nothing better so I say we shoot him twice then chop his head off and separate the two ends. Toss 'em in a curse box and bury them in the middle of nowhere." Dean smiled down at his little sister and handed her his partially drained beer as he went back under the hood of the old muscle car. "Oh, and Bobby has another Shojo case for us in Wyoming" she said before walking back into the house. "Just you, me, and Sammy; no kids allowed" she smiled to herself.

* * *

Sam was always a whiny drunk, but Ashley figured the boys needed the drinks more than she really did. Ashley picked up the sword she had Bobby bless before they left South Dakota and followed her drunken brothers into the warehouse.

"You know" Sam slurred over to his brother "being a Papa made you more bearable company."

Ashley could barely hold back the laughter, but managed somehow to stifle it and let her brothers finish their conversation like she was not there. Sam and Dean rarely had the opportunity to have guy time, so when they started talking Ashley would always make herself disappear some how. Dean always used to be more protective of Sam and Sam always was more dependent on his big brother than Ashley ever was, so she was used to being sidelined when they needed their male bonding time.

"No man. I just grew out of Dad's footsteps when we brought Justin home" Dean responded as he gave Sam a firm pat on the back. "Couldn't let my kid get hurt like we did. I'd hate myself" he finished when he finally reached the locked door.

Ashley smiled at Dean as she crouched down to pick the lock since her hands were the only steady ones. Once the door clicked, Sam pushed through first while Ashley packed up the kit and put it into her purple Carhartt jacket. "Ready boys?" she called out, trying to snap both boys back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, Sammy go right. I'll go left" Dean announced as Ashley stood back watching for any flying objects or slamming doors, since she could not see the spirit herself this time.

"Anything?" she threw out into the cluttered warehouse while she let her eyes fall on the organized executive office where the cursed Sakai was being held.

"Nope" Sam responded.

"Nada" Dean spat back.

"Awesome. We sure it's still here?"

"Let's go check out security cameras" Dean said as he pulled out his flask to take a long drag from it.

"Lead the way, Johnny Walker" Ashley smirked.

Dean shot her a _bitch please_ look before swerving his way over to the organized office Ashley was previously checking out and Sam was now sitting in. "Any signs?" Dean burped out, earning a glare from his younger siblings.

"Nope" Sam sighed "I say we go back to the room and try again tomo-." Sam was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut and a poke from Dean, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes and a frightened look on his face.

"Guess not Sammy, drink up" Ashley said snatching Dean's flask out of his hands and handing it to the now mostly sober giant. Because of his size, Sam usually lost the buzz fastest and it always took him more to get drunk despite Dean being the heavy drinker. "I need you nice and faced" she said following the boys out of the office. Ashley began to swing where the boys told her, but she was sure she hadn't hit anything but air yet when she got tossed into a row of boxes. The sword slid over to Sam and Dean as Ashley suddenly started to scream at the Shojo's claws beginning to claw into her stomach.

"Ashley!" Dean yelled as he registered the sound of her blood curdling screams. Sam only stood there, frozen in place by the sight. "Not my sister, you bitch!" Dean yelled as he plunged the sword into the monster's chest.

"Did you just quote Harry Potter?" Ashley sputtered once the sword fell to the floor.

"That Molly Weasley is a damn fierce woman," Dean smiled as he helped Ashley up to her feet "you good? Got all your insides?"

"Yeah Dean, just a couple scratches" she chuckled. "You good, Sammy?" she threw over at the giant looming behind Dean with his mouth still hanging open.

"Yup, just a little queasy" he admitted sheepishly.

"Better not puke in my car" she warned sternly as she headed slowly towards the door.

"No promises" he moaned after a burp, earning a questioning glance from both his siblings.

"Sure you don't need to get checked out?" Dean asked one more time, concerened abot wheter or not she would need stitches in the nine gashes left behind by the spirit. "We can stop at a clinic or somethin' since my hands are shaking."

"No De, I'm fine for now. We'll have Bobby take a look at it when we get back."

* * *

Ashley was sitting at Sam's laptop by the time Dean woke up from the night of drinking and hunting, staring off into space while a video played on the screen in front of her

"Hey. You never went to bed last night" he pointed out, still feeling groggy and slightly hung over from the events of the night before.

"Naah, wasn't really tired. I'm going to grab some coffee, want anything?" she sighed a she pulled herself up carefully from the arm chair.

"Yeah, thanks Ash. You did good last night."

"How do you call getting tossed around like a rag doll and almost being disemboweled 'good work'?" she chuckled. "I think you may have over soaked your brain last night or lowered your standards too much with age."

"No I didn't. You chopped off her arms a couple times, they just regrow" Dean smiled. Ashley couldn't help but beam at her big brother's praise, but she still walked out the door without thanking him.

Dean nodded at Ashley's back as she closed the door, knowing she meant to say thank you but just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Dean was softening up. They should be ready to go by the time she got back from the morning coffee run, so he tossed a pillow over at Sam and watched his younger yet larger brother jump.

"The hell, Dean?" Sam yelled at his brother without thinking about the horrible headache he would probably have from all the bourbon he drank.

"Rise and shine, Sammy! Ash is getting coffee and the earth says hello" Dean said, quoting the latest _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _movie with a small wince of his own because of the volume of his own voice.

"Sure, did she ever go to bed?"

"Nope, you drive though" Dean finished right as the door opened to a caffeine bearing Ashley. She must have only gone down to the lobby and raided the continental breakfast bar that always seemed to be less than appealing.

"Morning boys, I got coffee" she smiled as she bent down to let Dean grab one of the white styrofoam cups before handing an identical one to Sam. "Ready to go soon?"

"Yeah, let me change" Sam said as he stood up, revealing the same jeans and crumpled shirt he wore on the hunt.

* * *

"You're home" Justin said as he jumped off the porch and right into Sam's arms.

"Hey Peanut, have a good week with Grandpa Bobby?" Sam said catching the boy with ease, even though he played it off that it was such a hard task.

"Yeah, Ben played catch with me, taught me how to play soccer all while Grandpa Bobby worked. Oh, and some guy named Garth says hi" Justin rambled.

"Dude, take a breath" Ashley laughed as she ruffled his thin blond hair before walking slowly in to the house.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Ben said, coming out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand.

"Good, real good actually" she said giving Ben a one armed hug "wanna hear later?"

"Duh, a case where you have to be drunk? Should be funny as hell" Ben said with a smile. "By the way, you three have weird friends."

"But Garth is awesome" Ashley said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Get some work in?" Dean asked Ben as he snagged Ashley's milk from behind her while she was putting the carton back in the fridge.

"Hey De, get your own" she joked, poking him in the ribs and almost sending a stream of milk out his nose. "Hog!" she spat as she fake punched Dean in the side after he swallowed.

"Hah, yeah. Bobby taught me lore" Ben said breaking up the sibling quarrel.

"Good" Ashley and Dean said at the same time. Justin came running in a grabbed Dean around his legs yelling "you're back, you're back, you're back!" once he heard his rougher voice coming from the kitchen. Ben smiled at Dean's shocked face as he moved over to allow Sam to get into the fridge.

"Oh, and Justin missed you guys just a little bit" he said as he hugged Sam.

"Yeah, I get that" Dean said as he bent down to hug the excited kid.

"You guys want to go out to eat? I could use some fresh air" Bobby said as he joined in on the reunion. He let out a huge sigh when he saw the three Winchesters were in one piece and only one was sore.

"Heck yeah" Ashley said with a big smile on her face "you pick" she nodded at the old man.

"Glad to have you back" Bobby said hugging the youngest adult carefully to avoid hurting her more than she already was.

"Good to be back, again" she said into his neck.

"But before we go, can you check her damn stomach? She claims they aren't that deep, but that son of a bitch had her claws in deep" Dean said, leaning against the counter while Bobby gave her a questioning glare.

Ashley let out a huge sigh as she carefully peeled her shirt away from the gashes on her stomach.

"They tender?" Bobby asked as he stuck a finger right in between the two deepest gashes.

"Ow, shit yeah! Why would you ask if you're just going to poke anyways?"

"Eh, they are fine. All Day's anyone" Bobby said nonchalantly as he wiped his finger across his pant leg while Ashley put her shirt back down.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me everything that went through your head in a review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Bunker

**_The Bunker_**

One night after Just had gone to bed, it was decided that it was time to summon Crowley and start the battery of tests Bobby had planned out. Ben and Sam set off to summoning Crowley, while Dean made the bullets and Bobby and Ashley made a couple curse boxes to store his body parts once the experiments were finished. Ashley couldn't stop herself from thinking about what she wanted to do to the Scottish prick for raping her, killing Lisa, and torturing Ben, but she had to let Bobby do what he had planned first.

"You can shoot him in the head when I'm done" Bobby offered when he saw the faraway look in Ashley's eyes.

"Thanks Bobby," she replied "Ben gets the head shot though" she informed whoever could hear her.

"Thanks, I'd like that" Ben said coming up from the basement. "Sam and I are ready down here, you three good?"

"Yeah, be down in a second" Dean barked as he grabbed the two bullets he just made and Ashley's revolver. Ashley grabbed the smaller head box and one end of the body box and started toward the stairs leading to the basement and panic room.

"He's gonna replay those 40 nights again, isn't he?" Ashley asked Bobby quietly while looking down at her booted feet.

"Probably. He is a bastard that's in love with ya. Crowley's gonna make them his twisted fantasy" Bobby explained "so you, Ben, and Sam stay out once he's summoned."

"Why Sam?" Ben asked confused as to why Dean wasn't the one side lined when he had been hurt more than Sam by this monster.

"Cuz he can't hold Ash back, let alone himself" Sam chuckled as he took Ashley's side of the curse trunk. "Dean's got a soft spot for her and doesn't have the extra-long arms to pull her back once she squirms away." Sam was trying his best to lighten the tension that seemed to settle in the basement like a thick fog even the best flood lights couldn't break through. The only light that could pierce this fog would be Crowley dead or with two holes in him.

Dean tossed the revolver to Ashley and the two carved bullets to Sam before stepping into the bunker. He needed to separate the two weapons to prevent a premature shoot out, and he knew Ashley would be more upset if she didn't have the gun, being as the bullets themselves are virtually useless.

"Eos coram me" Bobby chanted as he tossed a lit match into the silver bowl of herbs Sam and Ben prepared for him.

"Hello boys, and my lady" Crowley purred out once he appeared in the warded hatch, standing a couple feet away from the now smoking bowl. Ashley cringed visibly at his voice and crossed her arms across her chest to try and control her emotions. Sam felt his sister jump and wrapped an arm around her to pull her in closer to his side, and also to get a hold on her while he still had the chance.

"Sit" Dean barked as he kicked a chair over to Crowley and settled back on a bunch of milk crates leaning close the wall in front of the King of Hell and just barely out of the Devil's trap painted in white on the floor.

"What can I do for you hunters?" Crowley smiled as he sank into the chair behind him as if this was a business negotiation.

"Kill yourself" Bobby spat at the demon, hoping he actually would say sure.

"But then this couldn't happen again" Crowley purred as he sent Ashley a vision of her first night in Hell from his perspective.

"Ah!" she screamed as the pain cursed through her veins and into her skull before causing her knees to buckle underneath her, sending her to the floor like a crumpled rag.

"Sammy" Dean yelled to get his brothers attention. But it was futile as Sam was already crouching down and assuring his sister that wasn't real. Even though her eyes were squeezed shut, Sam still had her face in his hands and was looking right at her eyelids. Ashley nodded into her brother's chest, trying to hide the evidence of tears from the demon in the other room and to keep sweat from pouring down into her now sore eyes. Sam's shirt was quickly soaked with tears forged from both anger and pain, and there was no hiding that from Crowley, but still he sat down on the ground with Ashley after checking to make sure Ben was still level headed.

"Crowley, you gotta do better than just putting me in your place" she spat once the image was gone from her head and she was sitting up on her own. "I already knew you were too damn small to feel a thing!" Dean and Sam both chuckled while Ben turned red at the thought.

"That's my girl" Dean beamed from inside the iron hatch as he landed a bone cracking punch on Crowley's nose for the pain he just caused to Ashley. The punch caused a waterfall of bright red blood to flow out of the now deflated feature.

* * *

Bobby had spent hours working on Crowley when he finally gave up and stepped out of the bunker for some air and rest. "You're up, kids" he said nodding at the now curled up Ashley. She had about 30 visions from Crowley in three hours and had her head on Sam's lap. Tears wouldn't stop coming out of her eyes, but she still smiled up at Bobby like she was awarded the prize of a lifetime. "Help me up, Sammy?" she whispered.

"You sure you don't wanna sit for a bit longer?"

"Yeah, I'm not the weak girl Scotty over there thinks I am" she smiled when Sam pulled her up and handed her one of the bullets to load in the cylinder of her revolver. As Ashley started towards the open door, she caught Ben's tear filled eye and gave him a quick nod before pulling back the hammer. Dean stepped out of the bunker and stood right behind his weak sister expecting the .45's recoil to knock her back this time due to how unsteady she was.

"You son of a bitch. You're gonna wish you killed yourself while you had the chance" Ashley spat at Crowley as she raised the gun towards him with one hand.

"You don't mean that, Naomi" Crowley purred, trying to keep the calm face he often held in the front.

"Actually I really do" she smiled as she pulled the trigger, landing a shot right to the center of his chest, into his heart "and I am not Naomi" she said to Crowley stunned face before handing the gun back to Ben. Her gaze never faltered and she never looked away from his brown human eyes.

Ben quickly put his own bullet in the cylinder as he handed the empty case to Ashley and stepped in front of Ashley to fire his bullet. Ben shot a perfect shot right between his eyes and then leaned back against Ashley, who wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"Fuck you, Crowley" Dean said as Sam lead Ashley and Ben out of the basement while he got to work hacking Crowley's still screaming head off. This wouldn't kill the red eyed bastard, but it would render him powerless and unable to weasel out of death, again.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought! I look forward to every review I get from your (I hope) smiling faces! I am leaving on a road trip in a couple days, and will be gone for a week. Please bare with me, I promise I'll post one the day before i leave and two the day I come back. Don't go anywhere in the meantime!**


	18. Chapter 18: Not what you were thinking

_**Not what you were thinking**_

Sam had tracked down the Crocotta to somewhere in Northern Colorado. Ashley flew down the freeway with Dean next to her and Sam reading something in the backseat. Ashley glanced over towards the passenger seat and saw Dean staring at his cell phone, waiting for it to ring again. "Seriously Dean, you gotta let this go" she said "you know she's gone and not coming back."

"What if it really was her and not this son of a bitch?"

"It's impossible, you of all people should know that" Sam pointed out from the back seat.

"Why can't something good just happen to us, once!" he said throwing his phone by his feet.

"Cuz we are Winchesters" Ashley chuckled "been to Heaven, Hell, and even Purgatory, and now you wanna catch a break?" Dean smiled and agreed as the three Winchesters piled out of the car and towards the motel's office.

"Uh, sorry. Don't even know what to offer you" the geeky motel receptionist laughed at the three adults standing in front of him.

"Get your damn head out of the gutter! Two beds, creep" Ashley spat at the pimply teen.

"Right, sorry ma'am" he apologized as he handed over three room keys. "Room number 114."

* * *

Dean laid in bed on his back with his sister sleeping on her side with knees drawn into her chest. His mind was still swirling around the fact that he got tracked down and targeted by yet another Crocotta. That's when he realized that it might not be what they thought it was. "Shit, it's not one of those!" Dean said as he sprung up to a seated position.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley muttered into her pillow, trying to roll away from the sudden noise that assaulted her ears.

"It's not a Crocotta!"

"How you figure?" she sighed, taking the bait Dean was dangling in front of her, even though she longed just to roll back over and go back to sleep.

"What are the chances that another one found us through Lisa and followed her to me in Texas? Then stayed in touch long enough to call after she died!"

"Hmm, you may be right," Ashley yawned "we'll change focus in the morning. Would ya go to bed?"

Dean smirked then closed his eyes to try and go to sleep to the sounds of his younger siblings' even breathing.

When the sun hit Dean's face through the small crack in the curtains, he rolled away from the light and ended up closer to Ashley and listening to Sam whispering on the phone. The last time Dean woke up to this is when Sam was still in bed and drinking from Ruby. "Who's that?" Dean barked at his brother.

"Ben, he's uh, kinda upset about Justin being dumped on him instead of hunting with us" Sam explained, covering the mouth piece on his phone.

"Lemme talk to him" Dean said as Ashley put her head on his shoulder. "Ben, what's the problem?" After Ben explained his frustration to Dean, he received a minor tongue lashing and told to suck it up.

* * *

"So, you think it's a witch?" Sam asked over a plate of egg whites and potatoes. The Winchesters were dressed up in their fed suits and bouncing ideas off each other.

"He could be right," Ashley shrugged "witch makes more sense. Doubt a soul-sucking slob would be smart enough to plan this out." Ashley wasn't hungry this morning, so instead she sat back across from her brothers and sipped her coffee.

"Hopped I was wrong. I hate witches!" Dean said around a full mouth. Ready to hit the pavement?"

"Yup, let's go" Sam said throwing a 20 and a 10 down on the table. "First stop is the sheriff's office."

* * *

Dean had been asking the sheriff a bunch of questions about the recent "suicides" in the area, but literally got nothing useful other than "they killed themselves".

"Now what?" Ashley sighed as she slid back into the car.

"Let's go talk to victim's family" Sam suggested "then go get some dinner."

"Sure. The House's live on Mangrove" Dean instructed from the backseat.

"Alright, how did this House person die?" Ashley asked.

"She shot herself in the head. Note left behind said she wanted to cuz uh, hah 'it was itching'" Sam read out from the report on his lap.

"Yup, sounds real witchy" Ashley said as she pulled up outside 2210 Mangrove Street. Sam took point on asking questions while Ashley pretended to use the bathroom and instead searched around for a hex bag,

"Aha" Ashley smiled as her fingers wrapped around a burlap bag from behind the dead girl's bed. Ashley stood up and started back towards the living room. "Thank you for your time, Mrs. House. If you have anything else to add, give me a call" she said as she handed a card tot eh victim's mother.

Sam and Dean followed Ashley out the front door.

"Take it you found something?" Dean said once they were half way down to the Mustang.

"Yup, the hex bag" she said tossing it up to him. "Where we going for dinner? I want a drink!"

"I saw a sports bar" Dean smiled "two miles from the motel."

* * *

Ashley was sitting in the booth opposite Dean and next to Sam. She had a beer sitting in front of her, but she was still sneaking small sips from Dean's whiskey. The Winchesters were sitting around bouncing ideas of how to track down this witch off each other, when some waiter walked up to their booth.

"Holy shit, Ash?"

Ashley glared up at the owner of the voice and could feel her own catch when she saw that brown scruff. "Max" she cringed.

"The hell you doing here?" Dean barked and went to stand up.

"Whoa, Dean no! You can't go get into a bar fight! Got kids to pick up" Sam said, getting him to sit finally.

"Wait, whose kids?" Max said as he stomach sank.

"You've got no right to ask" Ashley said standing up "we're leaving" she said back to her brothers. Sam stood up behind his sister and stood face to face with Max.

"Look, I am sorry" Max started once Dean left.

"Shut up" Sam interrupted "leave us alone, or I'm gonna punch your lights out. Dean was right, you are lucky I didn't go with when she found out you were sleepin' around. You'd be in some pine box somewhere."

* * *

Ashley passed out as soon as they got back to the motel. Sam was working on tracking the witch with Bobby's help when Ashley's phone rang.

"Yeah?" she answered automatically, without opening an eye or checking to see who was on the other end.

"Hey, I got the witch!" Sam said to Dean as Ashley hung up her phone and told her brothers she was going out, so they would have to bring down the witch on their own.

"Where you going?" Dean asked as Ashley got dressed in the bathroom.

"Talk to Max" she sighed "time to talk to the ass. Call if you need help."

Sam wasn't happy to watch her walk back to the man that once broke her heart, but he figured she was a grown woman now and needed to take care of things herself.

**AN: One more chapter left for this story! I will post as soon as I come back from my road trip...then keep an eye out for the next part of the story! Thank you fora ll sticking with me, I'm happy to see you guys love reading about Ashley Winchester as much as I love writing her. Little surprise for you next chapter...so stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19: Packed up and Moved

Ashley walked down to the diner around the corner from the motel they were staying at and sat down at the booth tucked into the corner where Max was already siting. She couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat when she caught a glimpse of those blue eyes.

"So, why you here?" Max said, breaking the silence.

"We think there's a job in town" she shrugged as she stole a cold fry off her ex-boyfriend's plate.

"So you three are still hunting" he chuckled "I thought Sam said something about kids?"

Ashley nodded without tearing her gaze away from the table's fake wood grain. "Yeah, we adopted a baby, moved in with Dean's lover and possibly son, then adopted him too once a demon tortured her to death." Max only starred at Ashley and cracked a small smile. When Ashley caught a glimpse of it, he held up his hands in surrender. "What the hell are you doing here, Max? We left you in Louisiana. Why Colorado?"

"I uh, I felt bad for what I did to you and wanted to get away from it all" he explained. "I sold the car, sold the apartment and hitched a ride with the first trucker I saw." Ashley smiled at Max's sense of adventure, but quickly remembered she was supposed to be mad, not melting at his words.

"Why'd you do it?" she whispered once she got the stupid grin off her face.

"Ash, come on it was a long time ago."

"Does it look like I give a shit?" she said through gritted teeth, right as her phone started to ring. "Yeah" she barked into the phone, holding up a finger to Max. "What? Where are you? Is he okay- wait did you just say…? Alright, keep talking to me and keep him awake. I'm on my way" she said into the phone as she stood up from the booth. "Max, I need you to drive" she ordered the confused man as she stormed out of the diner.

Lllllll

Sam had been zapped by the witch when he and Dean walked into her house. The bitch snapped her fingers as soon as Sam pulled out his gun and turned him green and sent through a wall. When Dean stormed towards the witch, she hit him on the head with a lamp before earning a knife to the stomach.

"De! No, you stay with me. What kinda car are you going to get Ben?" Ashley shouted through the phone once he started to get quiet.

"I was thinking about Baby, but I can't part from her yet." Max smiled at Dean's response while Ashley expertly kept the conversation going with ease. "Sammy" Ashley's voice said softly yet loud enough to wake the dead "what shade of green are you?"

"Why does it matter?" he whispered as his eyes grew heavier.

"Cuz I was gonna repaint your room, dumbass" she laughed. "No, my spells are different for sea foam, forest, and vomit" she informed her brothers. Sam and Dean bickered back and forth between grass and forest up until Ashley and Max burst through the front door. "Both of you are colorblind, that is so olive" she smiled as she checked out her brothers.

"So, what are you going to have to do?" Sam asked a little worried as Max helped him sit up and Ashley raided the now dead witch's kitchen.

"Just make an awesome potion for you to drink" she chuckled. "Glad I didn't let you and Dean talk me out of the white magick yet?" she tossed over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah" both Sam and Dean snickered back at her. "Don't mean I gotta like it" Dean grumbled "and what's dickwad doing here anyways?"

Ashley finally came out of the kitchen chanting in Latin over an orange liquid, which she handed to Sam and told him to drink. "He was a ride, don't have to hotwire a car" she spat down at her brother, who was still lying on his back.

"God forbid you jack one more car" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut it, Dean. Just hold this on your head" she said tossing a rag at him. Sam had started to lose the green tint, so Ashley declared it was time to go back to the motel and get out of the probable police investigation.

"Uh, so this is goodbye I guess" Max said as he rubbed a hand against his neck.

"Should get a place in Cali" she sighed, earning a glare from both Winchester boys.

"Right" he laughed "cuz your two bodyguards would love that!"

Ashley smiled and looked down at her old converse. "I don't care what they think. I do miss you, but uh, you go sleep with some other chick and I'll kick your ass myself."

Max agreed and gave Ashley a tentative hug while promising her, Sam, and Dean he'd never do anything to hurt her again.

Lllllll

Ashley was back behind the wheel of her Mustang with a jeep following her back to Bobby's. She had already called to give Bobby a heads up that someone was coming back with them and that they would be going back home to San Diego in a week. "Idjit" was all Bobby said back before hanging up on her.

"I gotta agree with Bobby here" Dean admitted "how can you trust the guy?"

"I don't" she answered coolly "but he packed up his life in two days and is now following me for like 3,000 miles. Shows some remorse and dedication" she shrugged.

Dean didn't want to admit it, but he agreed with Ashley on that one. What he was worried about most was how Justin and Ben would be with this and if Max did anything to hurt Ashley again.

Dean was still thinking about how he felt about having Max around when Ashley pulled up to the salvage yard and turned off the car. It was around 6 in the evening, but Justin was still hyped up and ran straight for Ashley once she stepped out of the car.

"Who's that?" Ben asked Dean.

"Ashley's boyfriend" he grumbled as he walked into the house and straight for the beer stocked fridge.

"Hey Ben" Ashley said giving him a hug.

"Hi. Didn't know you were seeing someone" he said as Max stepped up next to Ashley.

"I met him when I ditched Sam and Dean after your Mom called Dean to whip your ass back into shape. Ben, this is Max" she introduced the two. "He's going to follow us back to San Diego and get a place around us."

The End

_Please stay tuned for the next instalment __Winchester in Training_.

**AN: Thank you thank you for everyone who has stuck by me so far. Thank you especially for those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story… Scint-chan, eleanortarrant, ladybugsmomma, and the guest(s).  
As promised, the little secret some of you may have figured out by now- Ashley is a fictional character, but I wrote her as a mirror of myself. Weird right, writing myself to be the sister of Sam and Dean Winchester? Well, I have always wanted to have a big brother due to how protective they can be and the support they can offer. When I started to watch **_**Supernatural**_** a couple years ago I couldn't help but see that brother I always longed for in Dean and Sam (when the situation calls for it). **_**Supernatural, **_**Dean, and Sammy has saved my life and helped me get through some real tough times, and this was my way of showing gratitude! This is partly my story and mostly a **_**Supernatural **_**spinoff based on the creative ramblings of a fan. Hold tight for a week! New story to come! Let me go on vacation for a bit then you'll have a whole new story to read and enjoy!**


End file.
